


Afterfell - An UnderFell Timeline

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Injury, Inspired By Undertale, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Peril, Possible Romance, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: You fall. With almost nothing to lose, death is a welcoming embrace. Instead, you're given a new chance at a better life.But is this really the Underground to look for that?One mistake brings the hardheaded heroine to the Underground with the motto "Kill or Be Killed" still in heavy effect. Without the power to RESET, Jenny Peterson is powerless to change things, including learning the price of her death. Was she sent down to free the Underground or was she sent down to help the Monsters turn a new leaf? Not even Gerson knows!





	1. Ch. 1 - The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been thinking of making a story of my favorite original character and this AU of Undertale for a long time. Regardless if it's cringy and edgy, I went through with it anyway, because I know I can't let the thoughts of others stop me. So, enjoy!

The young female huffed and zipped her jacket up. The air was moist and cool, signaling that it would rain soon enough. Grumbling under her breath, she turned towards a male, who was busy putting up a simple tent. Why here of all places? She knew better camping spots than this one. He glanced up at her, sending a fake smile her way and causing her to bite back a sarcastic remark. No way in hell was this a simple camping trip. 

She knew better. 

Finally he stood and said, “This should be good. It’s only one day.”

She shrugged a little, still wary of how he was acting. She wasn’t good at reading eyes, but she knew a fake smile when she saw it. She was good at making them, after all. “Right. Come on, Gerald, spill the beans. Why’d you bring me here?” 

Gerald shrugged a little. “It’s just a nice unused spot, Jenny. Relax, I don’t want to fight.” 

Jenny snorted, raking her bangs out of her forehead. “Right,” she muttered, “and I’m Miss America. Let’s just get this trek over with.”  
Her brother, stepbrother really, chuckled and walked down the hill. She followed, staring past him with the hopes that she’d forget he was ever there.  
Gerald was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. Technically they were siblings, but their looks were a far cry from similar. He was tall, paler than white, with green eyes that promised what he couldn’t give. His hair was black and touched the tops of his shoulders.  
He was an asshole, one of the worst. Gerald was a playboy, known and liked- or hated, by many high school students.

Meanwhile Jenny was known by few, avoided by many because of Gerald’s venomous lies and gossip. She kept to herself, often disappearing for hours and coming home late at night. She was the outcast, the problem child, despite her amazing grades. It was her history, her behavior that made her what she was. Her hair, for the most part, was dark brown, her bangs matching the rare amethyst. Her rough skin had color to it, fairly light and a touch yellower than vanilla.  
She wasn’t the most attractive girl in the world, but she could at least say she was okay with her skin. 

At least, that was what she told herself. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Gerald started, using that manipulative ‘sweet’ voice again, “we haven’t gotten along because we don’t talk much. I know this is a long time coming, but we should hang out a lot more.” 

Jenny sighed loudly. “Cut the crap, Gerald. I know you want something, so spill it or I’ll walk my way back home.” 

Gerald glanced over his shoulder, feigning confusion. “Listen, I really do mean it. If you gotta know, I just want your time.” 

Jenny laughed, stopping in her tracks. “You want my time? Oh, you’ve had it, over and over. Ten years, asshole! Suddenly you want to ‘talk’ to me? Tell me what the fuck you want already!” She was well known for her semi short fuse that seemed to get shorter around her stepbrother. 

Gerald stopped walking and turned around, grinning cheerfully. “Damn girl, you really don’t let anything slip by you. I need your help convincing your mom to help me get on her will.”

Jenny gritted her teeth. She knew this was coming. Her mother, the poor thing; she fell ill and hadn’t gotten better in the past few years. The woman was never home, and neither her stepbrother nor her stepfather cared for Jenny after her mother left the picture.  
“’My mom’? Isn’t she our mom? Clearly you don’t need to be on her will if you aren’t already,” she spat. She turned around and said, “I’m going back to camp; talk to me when you actually want to bond!” 

~*~

It was raining hard now. 

It had been two hours since she and Gerald had parted ways and Jenny figured that he had abandoned her at this point. Gerald had brought nothing but the cheap tent and the backpack that was on his back. Jenny brought the same amount, maybe a little less. 

Several minutes ticked by before it had officially been three hours since she’d seen him. 

Jenny growled words of profanity, stepping out of the tent and taking it down and slipping it back in its pouch “Never again,” she muttered, tying it to her backpack before flipping her black hood over her head. She stepped out into the rain, looking all over before choosing a direction.  
The area wasn’t called Mt. Ebott for nothing. Jenny immediately found herself lost and bewildered. Her jacket was becoming soaked on the outside, but thankfully it was insulated on the inside. 

Her black boots kept stepping in mud as she made her way downhill, but shortly after she started walking back uphill. Her thought was that hopefully she’d come across the asshole that was her brother. But the farther up she went the less hopeful she felt. Eventually she sighed and sat down on boulders, eating on granola bars before she hiked her way up the mountain further. 

Her feet were starting to ache, her lungs starting to sting, and the only thing that kept her going was the thought of choking her stepbrother. Damn Gerald for leaving her, and damn her for listen to him, for following him simply because for one moment, she’d thought that maybe, maybe he wanted to spend time. 

But all he wanted was money. 

Her eyes watered, but she refused to cry, and instead plugged in her headphone as she ran further uphill.

It was getting steeper now, harder to run, harder to breathe. She had to stop several times to catch her breath, the pain spreading from her feet to her knees now. It was overwhelming, but she refused to give up.

The moment the trees cleared was the moment she’d call for assistance. She just had to keep moving. 

Jenny had to stay **determined**. 

It wavered, but gave way to a clear opening, sheltered from the showers above. “Hah… Hah…” She gasped for air, practically collapsing as she stopped. She could go no further. She fell on all fours, taking in deep breaths as her hands balled up. She made it. Maybe not to the top of the mountain, maybe not to where she could get a signal, but she felt as if she had accomplished something. 

She managed to roll over onto her butt, looking at the trees above her. “…It’s so quiet…” Even with the storm, she felt some kind of peace. That peace didn’t last as long as she wanted. 

“Don’t you look tired?”

Jenny looked up, eyes wide with surprise. Four figures stood before her, looming. They looked far from friendly. “Uh… can I help you?” One of them stepped closer, although if there was a grin, she couldn’t tell. They were all masked, their eyes covered with sunglasses. Jenny tensed up when they didn’t say anything, but it didn’t take her long to realize. “Did my brother send you?” 

One of them approached her and said, “Oh, something like that. Now stay still, this will be over soon.” 

She got on her feet quickly, backing herself into a tree as she shouted, “Stay back!” 

The man who approached her first said in a gruff tone, “This is just business. Stay still and we’ll make it quick." Jenny didn’t bother giving them a response as she flung her backpack at them, jetting behind the tree and taking off. 

Bag be damned, tent be damned, she had to run!

If there was pain, she couldn’t feel it. The adrenaline pumping in her system kept her running, ignoring their shouts as she moved, followed by gun fire. ‘When I get out of this, Gerald is SO dead!’ She kept tripping over branches, running into trees and almost toppling, but she managed to keep ahead of the four just barely. 

Her breath was coming out in short, panicky huffs, and her vision faded in and out because of it. She stumbled and got shot in the shoulder, crying out and gripping her arm. She stumbled and fell; her mind blank with pain for all of a split second. 

Jenny barely got up on time, her jacket being yanked by one of her pursuers, barely pulling her back before she ran forward into darkness.  
She trapped herself in a dark cave. Jenny skidded to a stop and gulped when they came into the cave, stopping just ten feet from her. One of them moved towards her. “Give it up, you got nowhere to go. It’s death if you keep going.” 

Another one aimed their gun at her and said, “Be a good girl and come on out now. Don’t worry, Gerald wants you roughed up a little.” The other three around him chuckled, causing her to grimace and take a step back. 

She knew it. Gerald didn’t want to get to know her at all. He’d always wanted to hurt her, since the very beginning. She never thought he would go this far. She took another step back, but stopped when she felt nothing to place her foot on. The one aiming the gun clicked his tongue. “Don’t be stupid. If you jump, you’ll definitely die.”

Her eyes widened. Right, there was a rumor about Mt. Ebbot. The rumor was that those who got close to the cave would never be seen again.  
Of course, Jenny didn’t have time to think about this. The rocks crumbled below her, causing her to scream bloody murder and fall back. This spooked one of the men, causing them to fire and hit the same arm that had a bullet lodged in its shoulder. 

The world slowed down for a mere moment, giving her those split few seconds to realize she wasn’t going to make it.

A smile grew only slightly, tears freely streaming from her face as she watched the men shrink. The only happiness that she could cling to was the fact that they didn’t get her.

Gerald did not have his way.

A hard surface connected to the back of her head, the air leaving her lungs as her world submerged into complete darkness.


	2. Pt. 2 - The Bloody Ruins

There was floating. That’s all she could remember. Floating, and then an unbearable pain. It spread from her head to her feet. It felt like as if she were on fire.  
She could feel her lungs struggling to take in air; her heart beating wildly. Jenny couldn’t respond to any of this however; she simply laid on something… Soft? She couldn’t recall going home. The last thing she remembered was that she fell to her death. 

She was dead, right? It certainly didn’t feel like it. 

It took her a moment to realize she did survive, but her eyes refused to open. Her eyelids felt like bricks and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. But the agonizing pain in her left arm forced her awake. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. There was no longer any light shining from above, which must have meant the sun had set. Jenny grunted a little, slowly but surely sitting up. Her arm was burning in pain her head doing the same. 

She couldn’t move her arms or legs just yet, but she could look around. She was surrounded by fully formed and fractured pillars, rubble and rocks all around her. The ground was a dirty gray, almost like concrete, and the only patch of grass was the one she was sitting on top of, surrounded by yellow flowers.

They were soft, stained with her blood and the dirt that followed.

She blinked a few times before looking down at herself. She was slightly muddy, to say the least. The left sleeve of her hood was soaked in her blood, and holey now no thanks to her would be assailants. 

Jenny groaned a little when she shifted. She wanted to rest, truly. But if she stayed put, her condition would worsen. Not to mention, she had to find a way to get the bullets out of her arm.

With a small cry escaping her mouth, she managed to stand. Just by glancing she could tell that she lost a lot of blood. “Great,” she muttered, looking around again but finding only a corridor leading down a dim hall. 

With only one way to go, she started walking carefully down the cracked hall. 

She entered another dim room that was empty. Ahead of that was a purple doorway. Jenny felt chills go down her spine, but despite her wariness and confusion, she pressed on.

Confusion eventually led way to fear and uncertainty. When she made it to the next area, there were scattered traces of blood along the floor and purple rocky walls. At the other side of the room were red bushes and a set of stairs on either side, both leading to the next doorway. She gulped, but pressed forward regardless. The next room seemed to have had a puzzle, but someone already completed it and went through. And, just like the last room, there were bloodstains along the walls and floor. 

The next few rooms were the same; empty, purple, and bloodstained, with the occasional batch of vines along the wall. She passed a room with a simple dummy sitting in it, followed by a spike room with water surrounding the metal bridge. 

This was the worst for her. 

Blood was scattered all over the spikes, leftover pieces of whatever got shredded still lingering on the spikes. Jenny was tempted to turn back until she noticed the few spikes that were barely covered with blood.

After taking a minute to build up the nerve, Jenny stepped on one of the traps to see if they’d activate. 

When nothing happened, she took another step forward, followed by another. Eventually she made her way across, but not without feeling slightly rattled.

The next room she came into was the longest one and by far the eeriest. There was nothing but blood along the floor. The walls were clean, but it looked as if someone was being dragged by something else. Jenny’s breath became uneven as she avoided stepping in the blood, noticing that she was leaving her own trail behind her. 

By the time she made it into the next room, she was ready to collapse. She leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily and hardly noticing when something hopped to her. When she finally looked down, there was a trail of candy.

Her eyes widened in fear, knowing damn well they weren’t set out like that before. “Please god… if you hate me, then get it over with. Don’t bait me.” Her voice was low, quivering as she reached out and picked up a piece of candy. She hesitated before unwrapping and eating it. 

It tasted… good. It seemed to ease her rattling stomach a little, but she was far from finished. She picked up another piece, two more, and didn’t stop. The more she ate, the better she felt. 

By the time she finished following the candy, she had made it to a bowl on a small pillar. Unlike the other rooms, this one was blood free. Jenny glanced at the small stream to her left and immediately went to it, drinking the fresh, cool liquid before washing her dirty, blood-stained face off, followed by her hair. 

Thankfully, the bleeding from her head wasn’t much, and it was more her arm that needed serious help. 

After gaining the strength to get up and taking several more pieces of the candy without spilling the bowl, Jenny walked out of that room and into the one she’d just come out of. She glanced around and saw something move in the red bushes. Despite being in her condition, she couldn’t help but get closer to the rose red leaves.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” Jenny stopped, then smiling with uncertainty as she got even closer. 

Figuring it was nothing but a frog, but when she moved the branches carefully, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a frog, but not. It was white and had the body of a frog, but there seemed to be something under it that as alive as well. Its jaw was jagged and looked almost intimidating. It blinked before the frog-like creature leaped at her. She cried out and stumbled back.

It tilted its head and watched her before hopping closer. Normally animals would run away from the sight of humans, but this creature seemed almost comfortable in getting closer!

Then, it stopped just a few feet away, waiting. Jenny didn’t know why, but she slowly backed up and said, “Good…frog.. thing…” When it simply watched her, Jenny turned around and hurriedly walked away from it. 

Unfortunately for her, that would not be the only creature she encountered as she made her way past bloody rooms and finished puzzles. 

~*~

After passing a series of rooms and different creatures (as well as finding a spider web for both spider cider and donuts), Jenny entered another semi long corridor.  
She found that unlike the frog-like creature she encountered before, not everyone was friendly with her. She had actually gotten hurt further, but thanks to the weird, non- liquorice candy she ate, it was almost as if she was never hurt in the first place. 

Jenny had started to wonder just what kind of place she fell into. 

She whimpered, gripping her arm gently as she looked down the hall. She wondered just how many more halls there would be, and how many more creatures she ran into. 

She hoped that for her sake, none. But fate liked toying with her, and soon enough, a monster was approaching her. 

It was tall, feminine, had white, blood and dust stained fur, and horn at the top of her head that curved back. Her ears were low, big and floppy and she had visible fangs. She almost looked like an anthropomorphic goat.

She wore a black, tattered dress that was rimmed with gold and had a golden emblem on it. Her eyes were yellow with red pupils, and her look was absolutely crazed. “My my… Such a large child bleeding… You look so cute, helpless like this. Do not worry, for I will take good care of you, my child.” 

She got closer and closer, and finding that she had little strength to work with, Jenny closed her eyes and waited to be put out of her misery. Instead, Jenny was gently picked up by the goat woman, cradled gently as she shushed Jenny’s whimpers quiet again. “There there, my child… I will save you. Just relax.” 

Jenny was feeling far from it, but being held in such a way, the way her mom used to, seemed to lull her to sleep, despite every sense telling her not to. 

She then dreamed. She dreamed of horrifying monsters tearing at her flesh, scattering her across the halls and rooms like the ones before her, before a flash of red burst in her face, rendering her into the nothingness she’d felt before. 

Jenny woke up with a start, gasping and taking in gulps of air as she trembled. Her body was shivering despite being warm, her hand already gripping her arm. She expected a great amount of pain, but only a little rose. 

She glanced down at her arm and saw that it was bandaged. “Oh…” She exhaled shakily and rubbed her forehead, beads of sweat being wiped off. She recalled the goat woman picking her up and carrying her away somewhere.

Jenny finally glanced around at her surroundings and found that she was in a dim lit bedroom, seemingly a child’s. “Huh,” she muttered, finding the strength to get out of bed. As she stood, she looked down and noticed that she was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt, but a black long sleeved dress and a bluish purple shawl. She frowned, not exactly liking the idea that a creature or someone in general had undressed her. 

Thankful that it was a female, however, Jenny continued looking around. The room was dim and smelled like dirt, but that aside the room itself was almost inviting. The bed was comfy, the furniture was freshly dusted, and after a second look, Jenny found that the goat woman had placed a stuffed brown bear beside her. 

She couldn’t help but smile at that. The creature seemed to care like a mother would. 

Her wounds were tended to, her body no longer bloody or muddy, and her clothes were changed. She decided to thank the monster woman once she saw her. Gripping the shawl, Jenny finally walked out into the hallway. Unlike the red shaded room, the hallway was yellow; carpet, walls and all. 

She wandered towards the left of her, walking down the hall and coming across two doors. One was locked, but another led to a larger bedroom. She figured that the goat woman rested there and closed the door back up. 

She walked further down and looked at herself in the mirror.

She then made a face. “Damn me for surviving,” she muttered, hating the way she looked at that moment. She wasn’t sure how to feel, but she knew for a fact that she wasn’t fully pleased with how things turned out. 

First her brother tries to get her killed, and then she almost bleeds out. She knew she should have felt grateful, but Jenny didn’t want anyone to save her, for once.  
She scowled and turned away from the mirror, walking back the other way and past all the doors in the hall. 

She supposed that for better or for worse, she was alive and breathing. 

But the girl wasn’t about to thank God for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe child, for you are alive!  
> Bless those who bleed and curse those who refuse to!


	3. Ch. 3 - The Caretaker's Help

Jenny had walked past a tan room that had two flights of stairs going down. Despite her curiosity, she pressed forward and headed into the living room. She relaxed a little when she saw how cozy everything looked; a far cry from the bloody areas she’d seen.

There was a shelf filled with books, a dinner table, and a cozy fireplace with a large chair in front of it. It was so inviting that Jenny made her way to the chair. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down and relaxed, closing her eyes. She seemed to melt; figuratively and literally since she was right next to the fire. 

That peace lasted but a minute, as humming from behind caused Jenny to open her eyes. 

The hum was eerie but sweet, seemingly coming from the kitchen. 

After building up the nerve, Jenny got up and walked towards the kitchen. When she made it there, her stomach flopped. Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen had blood in the sink, on the fridge, even on the stove. 

The goat woman was mixing something gruesome in a bowl, humming to herself. Jenny stayed close to the entry of the kitchen before awkwardly coughing.   
The creature turned around, shocked with her mouth open.

Jenny watched her, feeling more awkward as the seconds passed by. Finally, the creature spoke. “My child, I did not know you had awakened.” Jenny smiled warily and said, “I uh, I just got up. So…uh.. Thanks. Thank you for cleaning my wound and changing me.” 

She felt incredibly awkward, but the monster didn’t seem to notice. She smiled and said, “You are most welcome, my child.” She turned around and faced her. Jenny wanted to take a step back; the creature looked taller than she recalled, but not too tall. The monster smiled warmly, which didn’t fit the bloody batch she was stirring up in a bowl. “I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. W-what is your name, my child?” 

Jenny shifted a little and spoke quietly. “Jenny, Jenny Peterson.” 

Toriel seemed satisfied with her answer and turned around, pouring the batch in a pan. Jenny leaned over and saw that the crust was a dim gray. With a gulp, she hoped that she wouldn’t have to eat that. Toriel spoke again. “Dinner will be ready soon. I assume you’ve yet to eat since you fell?” 

Jenny nodded, finding comfort in coming in the kitchen a little more. “Uh, no, but I don’t think I’m hungry.”

The air seemed to shift with that. Toriel did not turn her head, but she did pause. Jenny tensed up, unsure of what the hell just happened. The monster turned ever so slightly, her eyes locking with Jenny’s. “Oh my child, we wouldn’t want you to starve, would we?” 

Jenny gulped. Okay, this monster had less sanity than her, if the bloody kitchen hadn’t already pointed that out. “No ma’am.”

She beamed, which made her look all the crazier. “Such a good girl. You should eat, or you will grow hungry and die. The pie shouldn’t take long. Go back to your room, please.” Jenny stiffened before exiting the kitchen hastily, not stopping until she shut the bedroom door behind her. Her breath was uneven, stance tense as if she were ready to dodge and run. Okay, so clearly Toriel wasn’t as nice as she figured. 

Crazy seemed to be an understatement in her case, Jenny figured. 

~*~

Some time had passed before there was a knock on her door. 

Jenny jumped and looked up from where she was sitting, having spent her time charging her phone battery and listening to music. The only thing she had had in her pockets aside from the candy was her phone, even if it was useless at that point. She pulled her headphones out and said quietly, “Come in..?” 

Toriel came in right away, padding her way towards Jenny with a gentle smile. Unlike the crazed look she had before, Toriel looked relaxed and content. “I cut a slice for you, my child. It is sitting at the dinner table.” She then outstretched her hand for Jenny to take. “Come, Little One.” 

Jenny hesitantly placed her hand in Toriel’s, not fully understanding why Toriel wouldn’t call her by her name. The monster helped to pull the human up, and the two walked down the hall in silence. 

When they got to the table, there were two saucers out, one for Jenny and one for Toriel as well. The monster sat and smiled at Jenny. “Please, enjoy.” Jenny forced a smile and sat down, cutting into her pie. The smell of the pie made it to her nose and she could barely keep from making a face. The pie smelled awful, like a rotting carcass, but she forced herself to think that maybe it wasn’t all bad. 

The crust fell apart easily, making way to a gray, goopy substance that oozed onto her saucer. She saw hints of blood, a mushroom, and bits of a worm and snail shell.  
She wanted to hurl.

Instead she smiled at Toriel before taking a bite. Her throat immediately reject the taste, and Jenny leaned over, desperately trying not to throw up. Toriel glanced at her as she ate a slice of her pie easily. “My child, is there something wrong?” 

‘Hell fucking yes!’ her mind cried out. Instead, she pulled out a piece of candy from earlier, shoving it in her face as she forced herself to chew on the piece of pie. She sat up and smiled weakly, chewing as fast as she could before reaching out for the water nearby. 

She drank the whole glass in one go before saying, “Uh, y-yes, this pie is delicious! Thank you very much.” 

This seemed to make Toriel smile wide. “You are very welcome, my child! When you are finished, I will give you another slice!” 

Jenny started sweating but said nothing in response. She continued to eat the pie, slipping in a piece of candy in her mouth whenever she could. By the time she finished the second slice, she was feeling sick. Not even all the candy and water could help with the taste. But, at least Toriel seemed happy with her.

Finally, Toriel stood up and said, “It is getting rather late, my child. You should rest.” Jenny pursed her lips. If she had to eat this meal again, surely she’d get sick. 

“Uh, Toriel?” Jenny called out, standing up. “I have a request.” 

Toriel looked at her and smiled. “What is it, my dear?” 

Jenny bit her lip before saying carefully. “Would you mind if I made a pie next time?”

Toriel’s eyes narrowed. “Why? Did you not find my pie satisfactory?” 

Jenny raised her arms and exclaimed, “No, never! I-I would just love to return the favor! You’ve already done so much to help me.” That was the honest truth. Toriel, no matter how crazy, had gone out of her way to heal and feed Jenny.

An expression passed the monster’s face, one Jenny couldn’t quite understand, but it eventually turned into a sad smile. “My child, it is my duty to care for the fallen. I would love if you helped me cook.” 

Jenny exhaled and grinned. No more shit pie for her!

~*~

Toriel had retired to her room for the night, leaving Jenny to herself in the bedroom. Despite Toriel’s reactions to her wanting to make pie or refusing some before, the goat monster seemed to enjoy having her around. 

Jenny started to wonder if Toriel often had visitors come around. Although from the looks of it, not many survived if they came down here. She then started to wonder if Toriel had killed a few humans before. It didn’t seem like she was the kind to give mercy. So it made Jenny wonder. It made her wonder if Toriel saw something specifically with her. It made her wonder if Toriel only hurt adults, but spared the children. 

There were too many questions and not enough answers, so Jenny decided to store up questions she had for later.

For now, Jenny undressed and slipped in bed. She curled up under the covers and wondered what her family was up to. Obviously her stepbrother and stepfather didn’t give a damn. And her mother… She missed her. She always missed her. She was the only person who cared about Jenny.

And then when she went into a coma, there was no one. 

Jenny sighed and curled up further, hoping for better days. And who knew. 

Maybe she’d get what she wished for by being down here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy goat lady is crazy, amirite??? I know these seem short and they probably are, but it's just my format of writing right now. I'm trying to write longer paragraphs so just give me some time, yeah? Happy reading!


	4. Ch. 4 - She, The Pacifist Daughter

The next day started off weird for Jenny. 

Toriel had come in and woke her up gently before offering a butterscotch piece caked in blood. Despite the tart flavor at first, Jenny liked the sweet part of it. After that, she’d gotten dressed and followed Toriel outside her home. They passed smaller monsters, who were shaking and hiding from them. 

Jenny felt bad but figured maybe for now, it was the best that they hid.

After several minutes of tense silence, Jenny finally spoke. “Where exactly are we going, Toriel?”

Toriel smiled. “We are monitoring the area, my child,” she said, glancing around as she walked. “It is my job to make sure all is right here.” 

Jenny looked at her like she was mad and asked, “What about all the blood that’s surrounding the walls and floors?” 

Toriel laughed as if what Jenny just said was amusing. “Oh do not worry my child, there’s no use in cleaning the walls and floors if it will simply happen again.” Jenny paled a little but said nothing more about the matter. All Toriel’s actions and reactions did merely showed her that the goat monster may be a killer after all. 

When they got back to the area just before Toriel’s home, something had floated out of the bushes. It looked like a humanoid bug. Its ghostly shape was paired with two drooping antennae, two small wings, and little arms and legs. The moment it saw them, its eyes shrunk even further. 

Toriel’s content face suddenly hardened, a cold expression crossing her face as she raised her hand. “Haven’t I warned you to keep away from my house?!” A red fireball suddenly appeared in her palm, and she aimed towards the creature with cruel intent. 

She didn’t know what came over her, but Jenny stepped towards the trembling frozen creature and held it to her stomach gently. “Hey, Toriel! It’s fine, it’s not a threat!” 

Toriel gave Jenny a nasty look. “Creatures like that Whimsun know better than to approach my abode.” 

Jenny gently rubbed the back of the whimsun and said, “There are better ways than killing it.” She then turned her attention to the poor monster trembling in her arms. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Forgive me,” it whimpered, trembling even harder. 

Jenny frowned before looking up at Toriel. “It isn’t hurting you, Toriel. Look, I’ll take it out of this area myself. You don’t have to worry.” 

Toriel looked as if she were about to protest, but Jenny gave her no time to. As she moved away from the front of the house, she kept her eye on the fire that was still blazing in Toriel’s hand.

She truly would have hurt the little whimsun if given the chance. 

Jenny moved into room after room, holding the creature to her until she felt they were far enough from Toriel’s home. She let the whimsun go and said, “There we go. You’re safe now.” 

It looked up at her and started crying. It sniffed twice and said, “I’m sorry…” 

Jenny felt her heart shatter. She knelt and rubbed its head gently, avoiding the antennae. “You did nothing wrong. Please take care of yourself.” But the whimsun just repeated itself. Jenny sighed and stood up, turning around only to pause when she saw the other creatures. Two Froggits and a Migosp were watching her warily. “Uh…” Jenny wasn’t sure what to say. They didn’t approach her or back up. They just watched her.

Then, a Froggit spoke up. “Ribbit, ribbit (Kill or be Killed. That’s all we were ever used to. That is the rule of the Underground).”

Jenny tilted her head. “The Underground, huh… Well, I don’t want to kill anyone.” The Migosp, a pudgy, flightless version of the whimsun, laughed harshly. “Heed the Swarm; heed the Swarm, In Unison, Now!”

Jenny frowned and said, “I refuse to fight. They didn’t hurt me.” 

The Whimsun whimpered and touched Jenny’s hand with its head. “…Thank you…” 

Jenny paused before smiling softly. “No problem.” The monsters around her seemed to relax with that. Jenny stood up and smiled at them before exhaling and walking away from the bouncing animals.

As she walked back, she felt a shudder travel down her back. She knew for sure that Toriel would not be pleased with her, but at the same time, even Jenny had morals. Killing someone was wrong. There was always a better way.

~*~

Toriel was waiting for her, face twisted with an anger that Jenny didn’t understand. Jenny crossed her arms and stared Toriel down. “What is wrong with you?” she asked, frowning. “I knew you were crazy, but this is a new level.” 

Toriel scoffed, glaring daggers at her. “How dare you! What I ask is simple. What I say is!” 

“Kill or be Killed?” Jenny questioned. “What about me? Why didn’t you kill me? Why am I a special one?” 

“Because you are a child!” Toriel snapped, tears developing in her eyes. Jenny almost flinched, realizing she might have said too much.Toriel turned away and wiped her eyes. “You… do not deserve any pain, my child. So many before have…” Her voice went quiet. 

Jenny sighed and got closer to her. “…It’s fine. But… What is it you want from me, Toriel?”

Toriel turns around and said, “All I want is to care for you, my child. To protect you and help you grow.”

Jenny shivered when she looked at the crazed, lost look in Toriel’s eye. Regardless, she exhaled and said, “So… You want me to stay here?” 

The female monster brightened at that. “I would love your company, little one! Oh, there are so many snail facts to look at, so many pies to bake! I know you would love it here if you stayed!” 

Sighing, Jenny thought about it. She had no life on the surface. Not to mention, she was stuck down here. It was either death, or she spent time with Toriel. Insanity aside, Jenny really liked the old goat lady. “I will stay, but on one condition.” 

“Anything you want, my child,” she said, her voice so high and happy Jenny thought she’d screech. 

Jenny rubbed the back of her neck and said, “The monsters… The whimsun... Maybe we could practice not killing them?” 

Toriel raised an eyebrow, but before she could continue, Jenny said, “If they fight us, then we hurt them just a little to get them to back off, but no one deserves death, right? Even they have little children to care for.”

Once again, an expression Jenny couldn’t identify passed Toriel’s face before she relaxed and said, “Oh, of course! I can’t wait to get started; I just know you’re going to enjoy living here very much!”

Jenny smiled awkwardly, only to tense up when Toriel hugged her. Toriel sniffed, holding Jenny close. “My child… You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you.” 

Jenny hesitated before rubbing Toriel’s back gently. “Don’t thank me… Thank gravity, I guess.” 

Toriel laughed softly. For Jenny, it was a heartwarming thing to hear. It had been so long since a mother figure had laughed and hugged her too. It was... nice.

~*~

Later that day, Jenny finally got the chance to make her own pie. Although Toriel didn’t approve of the ingredients, she changed her mind soon after, finding Jenny’s cooking skills exhilarating. Jenny had taken her time in making an apple pie, as well as cleaning up the kitchen. Toriel’s face lit up when she saw Jenny holding a saucer out to her.

“Your cooking is amazing,” Toriel said between bites. Relieved that Toriel enjoyed what she made, Jenny dug into her own food. After a minute of blissful silence, Toriel looked at Jenny’s hair and asked, “How come your hair isn’t the same color, my child?”

Jenny smiled. “When I was younger, my hair didn’t match my eyes. My mom suggested I turn my hair the same as my eyes. Buuut, I couldn’t make all of my hair purple, so I dyed my bangs purple and left the rest dark brown,” she replied.

Toriel paused, her fork barely touching her lips. “Your… mother?” 

It was Jenny’s turn to pause. She sighed and set her fork down. She hated talking about her mother’s condition, but she felt Toriel had the right to know. “My mom is in a coma. She hasn’t come to in several months. And her breathing is getting slower with every month passing.” She felt tears developing in her eyes but blinked them away. “She probably won’t wake up anymore.”

Toriel didn’t say anything at first. She stood from her chair and walked over, placing her hand on Jenny’s head. “I am sorry, my child,” she muttered, rubbing Jenny’s head gently. “I understand the pain of losing family. That is why… I never want to lose anyone else again.” 

Jenny looked up and saw that Toriel was crying. She smiled up at the crying monster and said, “To be honest, I really like the idea of keep each other company.”

She chuckled softly, wiping her eyes and smiling. “As do I, little one. As do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy times, happy times! Trust me, the protagonist needs and deserves a happy moment or three. @-@


	5. Ch. 5 - Fool's Curiosity

Jenny wiped her hands down, waiting for the potatoes to finish baking. It had been a few hours since Toriel had been out of house, tending to the monsters of the Ruins. Jenny hoped that today, no one would die. It’d been well over a week since Jenny fell, and she and Toriel seemed to grow closer with every day passing. Jenny had never smiled so much before and very much loved to be near Toriel when the goat mother wasn’t trying to kill anyone. 

Toriel slowly stopped trying to kill a monster every time they went out for a walk, and today was a day where Toriel had gone on their own. She grinned and started humming as she gathered dishes up for washing. 

When she heard a thump, she knew it must’ve been Toriel. “Welcome back!” she called out, turning the water off and walking towards the living room. “How was-!” She stopped short, her throat going dry. 

Toriel had come home, bloody and in tears. To top that off, there was a bleeding human barely clinging to her shoulder. “My child…” 

Jenny felt bile threaten to rise. “What happened?” she asked, stepping carefully closer. 

Toriel continued to cry, laying the human down on its back. “T-the human… I didn’t know…”

Jenny got closer to inspect the body, only to blink in surprise. “I know this person.” The human groaned and barely opened his eyes. He looked almost dead, but Jenny didn’t hold her breath. “He used to be a friend of my brother’s.”

“Your brother?” Toriel questioned, wiping her eyes and bringing bandages to them. 

Jenny nodded and tapped his cheek lightly. He groaned a little, opening his eyes a little more. Frowning, Jenny said, “He’d only be here because my brother tricked him. Did you try to kill him?” 

Toriel shook her head and then looked down at the human. “I thought… I thought he was already dead.” 

Jenny watched the man for a few moments longer before hearing a sharp exhale. And then, nothing. With a sigh, she gently closed his eyelids. “…He is.” 

Toriel started to tear up again, dropping the medical supplies from her hands. “B-but, but I thought-!”

“It must have been a slow death,” the human said carefully, standing up and approaching Toriel. “It isn’t your fault, okay?” She carefully wrapped her arms around Toriel, comforting the weeping monster. “The moment he fell, he was bound to die,” Jenny muttered gently.

Toriel sniffed and hugged Jenny tighter. “Could I really not have done anything?”

Jenny smiled gently, rubbing her back. “You brought him here. In his last moments, someone was trying to help him so…”

Toriel seemed to bounce back almost immediately as she said, “But now we must get rid of the body.”

Jenny wanted to smack her forehead. She wasn’t entirely expecting the monster to immediately take action. “Okay,” Jenny muttered, grabbing the body’s arms as Toriel grabbed the legs. It took the two a minute, but they finally got the body away from the house and past the front yard. Once the body was set down, Toriel set it afire, watching and smiling in an almost sinister manner as the flesh and bone burned. Disgusted, Jenny turned away and went back into the house, her mood and appetite ruined. 

Despite Jenny trying to change Toriel for the better, some things just wouldn’t change.

~*~

“What’s on the other side of the door, Tori?” Jenny asked, messing around with the ends of her hair. She’d settled in front of the warm fire, just a few feet away from Toriel who was reading in silence. The monster lowered her book, looking at Jenny in disbelief. 

Jenny caught the looked and shrugged as she said, “I got curious and went down the stairs. I know you had warned me before to leave that area alone, but it has been about a week since I’ve been here.” She had explored every inch of the Ruins before and the need to see was eating at her. 

The last thing she thought she’d find was a door.

“It leads to nothing,” Toriel said in a chipped tone, disappearing in the book she held right after. 

Jenny frowned and sat up, hands on her knees. “I think you’re lying. C’mon Tori, you can trust me.” 

Toriel glared at her and repeated herself. “Nothing is beyond that door, child, now leave it be. Why not indulge yourself in gardening or checking around the Ruins again for any fallen human or animal?”

Scowling, Jenny stood up and crossed her arms. “Are you afraid of me leaving? Is that what it is?”

Toriel’s grip on the book tightened considerably before she closed it and set it down by her feet. “You may be bored and curious, my child, but that door is to never be opened. All that is behind it is misery and suffering, far more than what you have received here.” Her voice was low and on edge, her red eyes never leaving Jenny’s purple ones. 

Jenny gulped but didn’t back down. “How do you know that? How long has that door been closed? Have you ever opened it before? In fact, have you ever been out there? How long have you been here, wasting away because of something you are scared of?” 

“Enough!” Toriel shouted, standing up suddenly and towering over Jenny. The girl stayed in place, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. Toriel gripped Jenny’s shoulders harshly, leaning in closer. “Beyond that door is a world so cruel, you would have wished for death here or above. Beyond those doors is nothing but death, Jenny. Because of him, it isn’t safe anymore!”

“Who is 'him'?” Jenny questioned; her eyes wide with surprise. So Toriel did know what it was like over there.

The monster faltered before letting her go and turning. “There is no one. I am done talking for the night.” 

“Well I’m not,” the human protested, reaching out to touch Toriel’s shoulder. The monster’s hands lit up in flames, causing Jenny to flinch back. Toriel turned with malice so clear in her face. “We are finished here. Go to your room, child.” 

Feeling hurt more than anything, Jenny backed her way out of the living room, a little too uncertain to turn her back on the mad monster. She hadn’t meant to push Toriel, but she wanted answers. She was constantly in the house, never seeing anything new and always seeing one face to talk to. 

Having felt this feeling of isolation before, Jenny felt the need to run and push the doors open grow with each passing minute. She wanted to see what was on the other side. It probably wasn’t as bad as Toriel thought it was. Maybe everyone was a bit rough around the edges, but not all of the Underground could be as crazy as Tori. Jenny didn’t see it possible. With that in mind, she plopped into the bed she’d gotten so comfy in, determined to either convince Toriel to let her at least see just once, or make a run for it without her permission. 

Either way, she was getting through those doors very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know these chapters are pretty short, but it's building up slowly. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Ch. 6 - Farewell For Now

Over the next few days, Jenny had tried to convince Toriel to let her go past the doors. Each time was faced with either a shout, fire being flung, or both. Toriel was insistent on Jenny staying right where she was. 

While Jenny tried to persuade Toriel into letting her go, she was slowly filling a knapsack the goat woman had given her just a few days ago. She’d taken more candy (almost tipping the bowl over in the process), found a few granola bars, and even slipped some water and wrapped pie in her bag as well. 

Toriel almost caught her putting together a med kit, but overlooked it when Jenny said she was preparing another one just in case. 

It wasn’t a lie, but it wouldn’t be for anyone who fell down. Jenny didn’t trust herself to stay unscathed. 

The night before Toriel planned on wandering around the ruins was the last night Jenny planned on staying there. The bed seemed more comfy than it ever had. It made her feel guilty for having to leave Toriel alone, but her determination wouldn’t let her stay still. 

It was almost as if she was being called to the door. 

With another deep breath, she checked once more to make sure her knapsack was well hidden; she had placed it in the farthest corner under her bed. After assuring herself yet again, Jenny undressed and curled up under the covers, willing sleep to take her. 

When it did, she was practically fighting to wake up again. She couldn’t see, but she could feel someone, something watching her. Jenny was entangled in something tight, painfully tight. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t even feel her own face. 

Something hard gripped her throat, squeezing hard, harder, until she saw stars so close they blinded her.

~*~

Jenny woke with a start. 

She was sweating bullets, gasping for air as she shook wildly. Jenny no longer felt like she was being watched. Instead, she felt more alone than she ever had been. Her gaze went to her closed door. Light shined under it, which was a sign to her that Toriel was awake. 

Shaking a little, Jenny got out of bed, fighting the shivers as she got dressed in her own clothes again. After considering, she put in the clothes Toriel had given her in the knapsack before pushing it back under the bed. 

Her mind kept going back to what she dreamed about, wondering just what the hell gripped her throat with murderous intent. She chalked it up to nervousness and got off the floor.

As she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, her mind raced as to how she was going to explain to Toriel why she put her own clothes back on. 

They didn’t keep her body as warm, but it felt almost normal to have them back on again. 

When she entered the kitchen, Toriel was already there, humming to herself as she sipped on tea. Jenny smiled as best as she could as she said, “Good morning, Toriel.”   
The monster beamed at her. “Good morning, child. I hope you have had a good rest.” 

Jenny nodded a little. “When do you think you’ll be back today?” 

“Oh, it shouldn’t be too long,” Toriel said, finishing her tea and turning to clean her cup. “In the meantime, perhaps you could try a new recipe, hmm?” Toriel’s voice was oddly playful and it set Jenny off only slightly. 

Quickly paying no mind to it, Jenny said, “I’m thinking a blueberry pie this time.” 

Toriel seemed pleased. When she turned around, she said, “Well, my child, I should be leaving now. Do stay put please.” She hugged Jenny gently before leaving Jenny alone in the kitchen. Jenny got herself a cup of green tea, listening and waiting as Toriel’s humming stopped. 

After sipping a hot cup rather quickly, she raced to the bedroom, pulling her knapsack out before turning the light off. She gave a glance at the brown bear she’d been resting with over the past few days before sighing. 

“Sorry Tori,” she muttered quietly, shutting the door as she left the room. 

She practically tripped over herself to get to the large doors, excitement boiling over. She placed her hands on the door and tried to push them open, but they didn’t budge. Swallowing disappointment, she tried putting her weight up against the door.

Again, the doors would not budge. Frustrated, she kept shoving herself up against the door. 

After the fifth try, she realized she just wasn’t strong enough to get it open. Had all this been for nothing? Jenny should have tried to pry them open before, no questions asked. But she was afraid. She was afraid of Toriel, of what the monster might do. Despite being around her long enough, Jenny knew that in the end, she was dealing with something far from human and far from sane. 

Even if Toriel was no more human than Jenny was, she was far more powerful. 

Far more unstable

A sudden noise made Jenny looked behind her. She barely ducked on time, shouting in surprise as a ball of fire hit the doors with a heavy force. But even then, the doors did not open. 

She looked up to see Toriel standing a good thirty feet away. She was fumed, eyes burning in rage as her hands lit up. “What are you doing child?!”

Jenny stood carefully, watching Toriel as she gripped her knapsack firmly. “I’m getting my own answers to questions you won’t help me with. You can’t keep me imprisoned in here, Tori!” 

“I will if it ensures your safety!” she shouted, taking a few steps toward Jenny. “Can you not see reasoning, my darling? There are unknown dangers, monsters that will kill you just because they can! You will not be safe if you pass those doors!” She started to smile. “That is why I must keep you here, my child. So that they, that Asgore, will not kill you! Is my love and company not enough for you?!” 

Jenny ignored that and said, “You’re caging me like an animal. I may have not decided to fall down here and trap myself, but I can still make my own decisions. I’m not a child anymore!” 

She barely dodged several fireballs coming her way, almost losing her breath when one got too close. “You foolish child!” Toriel cried out, sending more her way. “You would destroy everything we’ve built together for the sake of ‘exploring’? Have I not clothed you, fed you; kept you warm and safe from the danger of others?!”

“It’s still holding me hostage!” Jenny shouted, dodging just enough to stay out of the way of the fire.

Toriel started to cry, sending more fireballs her way. “You’re just like the rest of the ungrateful children that have passed! All you do is use me and leave!”

“That isn’t true!” Jenny protested, being daring enough to get close and grip Toriel’s wrists. “I love spending time with you! Baking and helping you care for the Ruins; I love all of it! I never said I wasn’t coming back!”

“But surely you’ll die,” she wailed, crying as she glared at Jenny. As angry as Toriel was, she stopped throwing fireballs. Her hands were no longer engulfed in flames. “No child who leaves ever comes back alive.” 

“But that’s where I’m different,” Jenny protested. “I know how to survive and avoid trouble. Not every child has died, right?” Toriel seemed to falter at that, which peaked Jenny’s curiosity. “Someone survived?” she questioned.

Toriel looked like she couldn’t answer that question, to which Jenny said, “What if I could find this child and bring that proof that they’re okay? How would I know if the child is still alive?” 

Toriel looked deeply saddened as she said, “We would all still be trapped. Remember when I mentioned that a barrier keeps us trapped here?” 

Jenny nodded, saying nothing. At this point, she had let go of Toriel, finding it safe to. Toriel gripped her dress, gritting her teeth as she said, “It would take seven human souls and one monster soul to open the barrier. My… The king, Asgore, has been killing humans who have made it all the way up to him. I know not if every soul has been a child, nor do I know if any of the other children have died. But I have heard whispers on the other side. Whispers that he only needed one more…” 

Toriel’s voice wavered. Jenny grimaced. Lovely, so already there’s a bloodthirsty king. “If there are monsters still down here, then there’s a chance he’s alive. Can I at least have the chance to do that, if nothing else?” 

The goat woman’s eyes were watery and pleading. “I do not want to lose you, Jenny. You’re the only one who has stayed with me for this long.” 

“And I’ll continue to stay with you,” Jenny assured her, holding one of the monster’s paws. “There’s nothing left for me on the surface and my mother…” She knew that her mother had no chance. Her step-family could have the money for all she cared. 

She found something worth more. 

Toriel searched for truth in Jenny’s eyes, and seemed to have found it. She hugged Jenny tightly, weeping softly as she buried her muzzle up against Jenny’s shoulder. Jenny rubbed her back and said, “You are my home now. But I need to do this. I promise to come back to you. Besides, I did say I’d make a pie for you.” 

Jenny gave Toriel a shit-eating grin, to which Toriel laughed weakly. “Of course you do. And maybe… maybe you could bring the child back to me? The last one who stayed here… I never got the chance to apologize.” 

Jenny smiled, reluctantly pulling away from Toriel and grabbing her knapsack. “I’ll do my best.”

Satisfied, Toriel walked to the doors and with some struggle, pushed them open. Beyond the doors led a snowy trail with endless trees on either side. 

Jenny looked out the doors, shivering as she zipped up her jacket further. Toriel watched her, waiting for the human to walk out. Instead, she found herself in the female’s tight embrace. “See you soon, yeah?” Jenny said, waiting until Toriel hugged her back before pulling away. 

Sniffling, Toriel said with a gentle smile, “Yes we will, my child.” 

Giving the monster one last smile, Jenny turned and walked out the doors. She forced herself not to look back, to ignore the pain she felt from walking away from Toriel. 

When she heard the doors shut behind her, Jenny knew there was no turning around. 

There was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY DEEPEREST APOLOGIES FAM, I had horrible Writer's Block and now it's gone. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, and then a third to make up for lost time. For now, this is the end of the Ruins and the last time we'll see Toriel for a while. 
> 
> For now, Jenny might want to take a deep breath and gather herself. 
> 
> She's about to be severely BONED! D: And not in the good way!!


	7. Ch. 7 - The Royal Guards

The human walked in silence, her headphones off and hanging around her neck. She couldn’t trust herself to simply relax, especially after everything Toriel had told her in the last few minutes. 

So monsters really were harsh. However, Jenny didn’t know if Toriel had been out in such a long time, as even she had trouble opening the doors, as strong as she was. 

But as Jenny walked down the snowy trail, she realized there were no monsters in sight; just many, many trees and a long path to walk ahead of her. After a few more minutes of awkward and unnerving silence, Jenny finally popped in her headphones and played simple, soft tunes. 

Eventually she came across a tall bridge wrapped in barbed wire. It kept her from passing through, and below the bridge was an empty nothingness. 

Frowning, Jenny stopped and looked all over the bridge to see if there was a way she could slip through. 

She then found it before groaning right after. “Fuck me,” she muttered, walking up to the bridge before crouching to her belly. She found a small area to crawl under the wire and carefully slid her way in. She kept her head and butt low as she crawled, with one of her hands sliding the knapsack with her. 

Her hand moved too fast and the bag got caught in the wire. Inwardly screaming in frustration, she crawled back a little and managed to free the bag, being very careful in crawling under the rest of the barbed wire. 

When Jenny made it to the other side, her face met a pile of snow. She grumbled and stood, patting herself down before making distance between herself and the wire. She muttered countless words of profanity as she checked her knapsack. “Stupid fucking barbed fucks, I swear to fucking god…” 

She then stopped herself. Jenny sighed and rubbed her forehead. “No cursing,” She said to herself, “None. Just keep moving.” She kept walking, remembering that her mother had once said that cursing was a quick way to piss someone off. 

Even if she was the only one around

Jenny glanced to her left and noticed an empty sentry station. With a huff, she slipped her knapsack on her back and approached the wooden station. The only items nearby were bottles of mustard, ketchup, and relish placed about, with a sign on the counter stating, “Out to Lunch” with no apparent time of return. 

With a shrug, Jenny pressed on, leaving the condiments where they lay. 

~*~

Jenny had passed a three-way, straight ahead and to her left. However, she saw that it ended at what looked like a river and pressed on. She noticed a box before she left the three-way but decided not to check it.

After all, she didn’t trust what was hers. 

By the time she made it close to another sentry station, she began to notice voices getting louder and louder, followed by… a bark?

When the voices got louder, Jenny went into the trees, hiding behind them as she crept ahead. The yips and conversation was getting louder, until she spotted a group of monsters dressed in red and black.

What was even stranger was that they were all dogs. 

Big dogs

The biggest white furred one seemed to only bark, same with the smallest black furred, and both had on the same kind of dark metal armor and held large swords and shields. Beside them were two dogs that looked similar, but one looked more feminine than the other. Their black cloaks complimented each other, with red strings tied around their waists to keep the cloth together. They held paws together while their free paws gripped large, terrifying looking axes. 

They stared at each other with a mixture of love and disdain. 

The last dog had the top of his head, his hair, and the ends of his arms and legs with black fur, while the rest was white. He wore brown pants, a ripped black shirt, and unlike the rest, his eyes were a piercing red. He was the only one sitting in the sentry station.

Jenny made a mental note to avoid him the most. 

The chatter soon stopped when someone shouted, “WITH ALL THE BABBLE YOU LOT MAKE, I AM FAR FROM SHOCKED THAT NONE OF YOU ACTUALLY FINISH YOUR TASKS!!” 

The talking and barking stopped, as the dogs’ gaze turned to the left, their eyes immediately flashing with distaste. Jenny looked too as she crouched even lower, knees soaking in snow while she watched the newcomer make himself known physically. 

He was tall, not much taller than the largest there. His clothing was questionable, at least to her, with a torn black undershirt with tight pants to match. His tattered cape was red, matching his boots, his belt, and his gloves. 

But the most off-putting to her was that he had no skin. 

The man, if that’s what he was, was a motherfucking skeleton. 

Jenny wasn’t sure how to feel about any of that, but just his presence alone kept her from revealing herself. 

The skeleton frowned and glared at the group of dogs. “THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, AN ASSEMBLY WASN’T PERMITTED! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR STATIONS?”

It was the dog at the station who spoke. “Well, technically I am at my station.”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” the skeleton asked with an edge to his voice. A bone shard suddenly stabbed the wooden counter in front of the dog, barely touching the canine’s fingers. The dog all but shouted in surprise.

“N-nothing Boss!” he cried, whining slightly. The skeleton grinned? 

Jenny gulped but didn’t move, even as her knees started aching from the cold.

“AS I SUSPECTED,” the skeleton said, red pupils staring at the rest. When none dared to speak, he growled, “BACK TO YOUR STATIONS, MUTTS! NEXT TIME I SUGGEST YOU MENTION ANY GATHERINGS IN THE FUTURE!!”

As angry as the furry group appeared, they begrudgingly passed the skeleton. The one at the sentry seemed very stiff and alert. Jenny waited before carefully scooting to the next tree, but her knees gave in and she plopped into the snow. 

The dog at the sentry stood, tail wagging furiously as he asked, “Did somebody move?!” 

The skeleton followed his glance but saw nothing. “I HOPE YOUR EYES AREN’T GOING, DOGGO. IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO LET YOU GO,” the skeleton announced. The dog, Doggo, shrunk, ears barely showing behind the counter. 

The skeleton shook his head, grumbling about animal incompetence, when he heard shifting behind him. Maybe the dog hadn’t been seeing things, the monster mused. Jenny had tried to move again, but her knees were stiff and hurting. She moved her legs a little but stayed down, holding her breath. She heard footsteps heading her way and barely managed to hide herself behind a tree.

There was nothing but silence after. The footsteps stopped. Jenny shut her eyes tightly and waited until the retreated. 

Eventually they did, with a silent scoff after.

She barely allowed air to enter her system, her breath shaky and shallow. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the skeleton had left and that Doggo had occupied himself with something, his back turned to her. 

Jenny took this as a chance to run and went for it, running right into a tree after. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, rubbing her forehead and looking up. 

She recalled at that moment how she used to be scared of imaginary monsters under her bed. But this was no imaginary monster. She lost her breath again.

“F O U N D Y O U, H U M A N”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to face up against UF!Papyrus, I'd probably crap myself.
> 
> Just saying.


	8. Ch. 8 - MERCILESS MONSTER, THAT PAPYRUS

Jenny’s hands were shaky as she watched the skeleton; too close to fight, too close to run without getting caught. Up close his hands looked a lot sharper, the teeth attached to his skull were a lot sharper, and without a doubt she knew he was a living skeleton. 

She gulped

He grinned, almost sadistically as a finger tapped his jaw. “A HUMAN HAS FOUND HER WAY PAST THE BARBED WIRE, THE CLEVER GIRL.” 

Jenny’s eyes dashed about, looking for an opening, but had no time to look for one before she was knocked upside the head. She screamed, falling into the snow and cradling her head soon after. The human felt something warm seep into her hand and knew it had to be blood. 

The skeleton approached her, hand gripping a large, now partially bloody bone in his hand. “UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU, I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING HUMANS AS PRISONERS. PRAY TO WHATEVER GOD YOU WISH.”

He chuckled darkly, slamming the bone down beside her, hard enough to where it sunk under the ground. Jenny’s eyes were wide with terror, especially so when the monster crouched over her, tilting his head while he smiled. “ALTHOUGH I AM AFRAID GOD DOES NOT EXIST DOWN HERE.” A sharp bone formed in his hand, causing Jenny’s instincts to kick in. 

Her leg lifted, kicking him back by the chest before scrambling to get up. Her escape was short lived when he grabbed her hoodie, yanking her back to him. “RUNNING WON’T SAVE YOU, GIRL!” Something sharp pushed through her chest.

Jenny choked on her screams, blood overflowing out of her mouth. The monster tossed her onto the ground, looming over her as she felt her life source drain out of her body. Spots blurred her vision as she felt what little life remained flicker out light a light. 

He killed her. So easily

So quickly

Without mercy

Jenny welcomed death, as silent as it was.

But she didn’t feel like she was in heaven or hell even. In fact, she felt something cold under her. Something cold and soft

She opened her eyes and found herself on the ground again, in a similar position she had been in earlier. 

“AS I SUSPECTED! BACK TO YOUR STATIONS, MUTTS! NEXT TIME I SUGGEST YOU MENTION ANY GATHERINGS IN THE FUTURE!!”

Jenny had tensed up, her eyes wide yet again. She’d heard all of this before and knew something wasn’t right. 

Could it be that she was repeating a moment in time?

She didn’t move, fearing that someone would catch her. However, as the minutes passed by, no one found her hiding spot. When she sat up, she didn’t see anyone but Doggo at the sentry station. He hadn’t mentioned seeing anyone like before. 

Jenny frowned but didn’t ponder on it. Instead, she slowly and carefully got up, keeping to the trees and she walked away from the sentry station. 

Away from where she died

~*~

Jenny had little time to comprehend what just happened to her. Instead, she wondered what she could have done differently to keep him from killing her. She would soon have a chance to find out, as up ahead lay a large clearing where he stood. She kept to behind a tree, heart in her throat. 

The skeleton monster stood on ice, the spikes on his boots keeping him in place. He seemed to be looking at a clipboard while the rest of the dogs were setting something up. Jenny noticed spikes and a ton of rope in the Greater Dog’s arms.

Just when she decided to keep moving, the smaller dog stopped and sniffed, his black furry tail wagging furiously. The skeleton noticed and asked, “IS IT HER?” 

The dog shook his head and yipped, padding its way with haste over to her. Jenny ran this time, her voice caught in her throat. “WHO IS- STOP HER, STOP HER IMMEDIATELY!!!” The other three dog monsters stopped what they were doing and gave chase, an odd sense of glee overtaking them. 

Jenny kept slipping on the snow as the quartet closed in on her. “Shit!” she cried over her shoulder, “stay, back, go back!” They didn’t listen, intent on bringing her to their boss. The twin dogs caught up, one of them bringing their axe down on her. 

She saw a glint of silver and ducked, the weapon coming in contact and swiping the tree in half!

“Capture or kill, the Captain doesn’t care!” One shouted. The other flung their axe, but the snow saved her from getting chopped by the flying weapon. 

Greater Dog caught up, grabbing her by her hood and flinging her over his shoulder. 

“No, we have to kill her first!” One of the dogs protested. The one with the feminine voice spoke up, “But we captured her now; let’s just take her to him.”

The small black dog simply yipped.

Greater Dog barked once and padded his way back. Jenny kicked and struggled, but all she was attacking was metal. His grip tightened around her waist and she froze. “Listen to her, that’s all you had to do,” she muttered, lowering her head in defeat. 

Was he going to immediately kill her again like last time? She shuddered at the thought. 

It seemed like all she had to do to die was exist. 

She was suddenly flung onto the ground, groaning in slight pain. Someone placed their foot near her hand and she immediately pulled her hand back. 

“WELL, WELL. WE HAVE A HIDING HUMAN AMONG US.” The skeleton’s voice was laced with amusement, but she could sense that edge again and refused to look up. 

Her chin was gripped harshly, forcing her head up. “I WOULD LOOK AT A SUPERIOR WHEN ONE SPEAKS TO YOU,” he spat, his talon-like fingers pushing up against her cheeks. She kept her eyes down. He growled in displeasure, pulling her painfully to her feet. 

“CHEEKY HUMAN! YOUR PRESENCE BORES ME, BUT I AM FEELING A LITTLE MERCIFUL TODAY.” 

This time her eyes met his. “That’s funny, considering you didn’t have any of that earlier,” she muttered. His confusion was evident, but he rather hated the backtalk. Instead, he flung her so easily; one would have thought she weighed no more than a ball. 

She connected with a tree, gasping for air as she struggled to think above the pain. Satisfied, the heartless monster watched her, his gloved appendages tapping up against his jaw. “DISRESPECTFUL ACTIONS ARE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH, BUT SINCE YOU SEEM TO THINK I CAN’T BE MERCIFUL, I’LL BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU A SHOT AT LIFE.”

He walked to her, his sharpened jaw curling into a smile. “I’LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO RUN AND HIDE. IF YOU CAN STAY HIDDEN FOR A MINUTE, I WILL LET YOU LIVE. IF I FIND YOU BEFORE, THEN I’M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.”

Jenny groaned; her shoulders shaking as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. “How kind of you,” she wheezed, barely able to stand before the monster said gleefully, “TICK TOCK, HUMAN.”

‘Are you FUCKING kidding me?!’

She practically tripped as she ran, clinging to her knapsack as she followed the trail. Surely if she found someone nearby, they could stop this madness!

But as the seconds ticked, her hope died. She ran into a wide opening and saw a bridge, making her way towards it. She heard loud barking behind her and knew he’d sent the   
pack after her.

By the time she made it to the bridge, the twin dogs were practically at her heels. She ducked when she felt the air shift behind her, barely avoiding the axe. Her footing had slipped and she tripped, bouncing down a hill almost like a ball would. 

By the time she stopped, Jenny was too close to the edge of a cliff. The dogs surrounded her, hatred burning in their eyes. She couldn’t place the reason why, not that she had time to. 

The skeleton appeared out of nowhere, a few inches from her, and grinned maliciously. “YOUR TIME IS UP, HUMAN. MIND YOUR STEP!” He kicked her, the spikes at the end of his boot barely digging into her chest and stomach as he sent her falling. 

He watched her as she screamed, desperately clawing for anything, before disappearing below the mist that blurred his vision. 

There was no thud, but he was rather content with the outcome regardless. “DOGAMY, DOGARESSA! CHECK FOR A BODY AND REPORT TO ME RIGHT AWAY!!”

“Yes Boss,” the male muttered, grabbing the female dog’s hand as he ran downhill. 

The skeleton smirked. Clearly if the female human had come across him before, he showed her no mercy. If she survived the fall, he had a feeling he’d have tons of fun with her with that defiant attitude. 

‘Maybe I’ll even have the chance to bait that ferocious fish demon,’ he thought to himself. 

Oh, but he was thinking ahead. After all, she probably didn’t survive the fall. 

Most humans didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't play games. 
> 
> End of story. 
> 
> (I kid)


	9. Ch. 9 - The Caged Dog's Deal

Her body was cold, feverishly so. Her limbs felt numb and the ground below her moved. She couldn’t tell how long she was in this dark, freezing state. 

Minutes, hours, forever

Jenny thought that she was actually facing the afterlife, but once again unseen forces refused to allow her to pass. She didn’t die fully either. 

But she was close 

So close to dancing in Death’s embrace. 

Something suddenly stopped dragging her, barking loudly soon after. She scarcely managed to whimper. Her attempts to open her eyes failed and she could barely breathe. In the back of her mind, she wondered why she didn’t pass away just yet. 

She heard his voice again, that voice she’d quickly come to dread. “WELL DONE, GREATER. I WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE.” The dog monster whined but didn’t stay, leaving Jenny’s almost lifeless body in front of the skeleton monster’s front door. 

“hey boss, did you see-!” Another voice rang in Jenny’s ears. His was lower, gruffer, a far contrast to the former’s loud and proud tone. “papyrus, what the hell is this?!” 

Papyrus

That was this horrible monster’s name.

Papyrus scoffed and said, “CALM DOWN, BROTHER. SHE’S JUST A BATTLE TROPHY. WE’LL BE TAKING HER TO THE CELL.” When the other didn’t respond, Papyrus barked, “RIGHT NOW, YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES! I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!!”

The unfamiliar monster grumbled, and Jenny was suddenly lifted. She felt weightless, like she was floating. Her body moved on its own, snowy weather hitting her body, with each wave colder than the last. 

The air then stopped, although it was still cold, and she was lowered onto a bed. The monster sighed. “he really fucked ya up, didn’ he?”  
Jenny couldn’t respond. If she could, she would have screamed bloody murder. 

There was awkward shuffling before the monster cleared his throat. “i’ll uh, leave you ta rest. if you’re still alive.” He sighed and finally went quiet. The last bit of noise she remembered hearing was a gate shut. 

Her mind then let her slip into an unpleasant slumber. 

~*~

Soft humming woke her up. 

Her bodily pains followed soon after. 

She couldn’t open her eyes up just yet, but how she physically felt was incredibly better in comparison to before. The humming stopped before a quiet voice asked, “Are you awake?” 

Jenny couldn’t speak yet due to her raw throat, but she managed to move her head a little. There was a sigh of relief as the voice said, “Thank goodness. I was worried I didn’t help you in time.” 

Jenny didn’t respond, but she was a grateful for whoever was caring for her. She could feel the bandages on her skin and the blankets wrapped around her body. However, she felt…lighter underneath. 

It didn’t take her long to realize she was naked. 

“What’s wrong?” the voice asked, obviously confused and worried. 

Jenny tried gasping, finding that it didn’t hurt. She then hummed lightly, as if considering, before saying, “clothes”.

“Oh! Right, here” There was shuffling to her right before the monster or whatever it was cleared its throat. “I-if you don’t mind, I need you to sit up.” Jenny hesitated, but complied with some struggle. Her body hurt, throbbing with every move she made. 

She was too tired when the blanket came down. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a… it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but she didn’t linger on that. What caught her interest even more was that it was human. 

What was even odder was the flower wrapped around the child’s arm, looking away and… embarrassed? Jenny couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that there was a living, yellow flower with a face anymore than the fact that a child was dressing her. 

They didn’t look embarrassed, just concerned. In their hands was a pair of unidentifiable clothes; a red plaid shirt, a pair of socks and brown baggy jeans. “Where are my other clothes?” she asked.

“They were all torn up from the fall you took,” they said quietly, looking at her directly in the eye. Well, maybe almost directly, as their eyes seemed to be mostly closed. But she saw the reddish brown eyes underneath and figured they were trying to be modest. 

With a sigh, Jenny gingerly took the clothes and glanced at her arms and legs. She was all bandaged up and could see marks where Papyrus’ shoe spikes had been. 

This filled her with anger as she slowly got dressed, but she didn’t express it. The child waited patiently for her to finish as they said, “I’m sorry we couldn’t bring you to a warmer place.” Confused, Jenny looked at the child until she realized she was in a cell inside a shed. It was a spacey cell, but a cell all the same. 

The cell gate in front of her was locked tight, with no means of escape. Even the windows were too small for her to fit through. It was incredibly cold but was decently insulated. 

Her knapsack was nowhere to be found.

The flower then grumbled, “Can we hurry this up, it’s cold out here.” 

“Be patient,” the child chastised, “she just woke up and he told us to-,”

“Wait, he?” Jenny interrupted, finally buttoning up the shirt. It exposed anything under the elbow but she was fine with that. 

The child visibly flinched a little before saying, “P-Papyrus told us to tend to your injuries.” Jenny’s nose flared as she shakily stood. Everything hurt, but her anger was far more powerful. She went to the edge of the jail cell and banged on the bars, shaking them in the process. 

“Hey, asshole!! Get your ass out where I can see you, you piece of shit!!” 

Her body burned in protest but she ignored it. The child ran and gripped her arm. “No, stop! You’ll upset him and b-besides, you need to heal!” 

Jenny glared down at the child, taking in his attire. He wore a black shirt with two red stripes, black pants, and brown loafers, but he wasn’t without scratches and scars. This only angered her further.

She got what she wanted regardless when the unkind skeleton walked into the shed, clearly irritated. “FINALLY, THE HUMAN AWAKENS. I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT FALL, BUT I GUESS YOU WERE.”

Papyrus didn’t sound remorseful or relieved in the slightest. She growled and shouted, “Let me go!!” 

“WHY WOULD I LET A RABID HUMAN RUN AMOK IN MY TOWN,” he stated, leaning in towards her with a devilish smirk, “WHEN ANIMALS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT IN CAGES?”

“Hey!!” The flower shouted, catching Jenny off guard. “We’re not wild animals, so let us out already!” 

“Flowey,” the child chided. 

“What?” Flowey asked, “We aren’t, Frisk, and I’m getting really cold! I need my boot again!” 

Papyrus clicked his tongue. Without warning, bones came out, pinning Jenny to the wall via her clothes. She hit the wall hard enough to shout, her vision wavering for just a moment. “COME THEN, FRISK, I HAVEN’T MUCH TIME.”

Frisk walked to the opening and was let out, giving a pitiful look to Jenny before looking up at Papyrus. “Maybe we could be a bit nicer to her?” 

“WHEN THE BITCH LEARNS SOME RESPECT,” Papyrus decided, not releasing the bones pinning her until the cell door was locked up again. She fell and gripped her shoulder, biting on her lip to keep from yelling again. “BREAKFAST SHALL BE GIVEN TO YOU SOON… UNLESS YOU HAVE MORE TO SAY?”

Jenny didn’t answer. Her eyes burned with anger towards him, but the monster was not fazed. He grinned and said, “ALREADY BEHAVING, I SEE. NOW, BE A GOOD DOG AND STAY.” He laughed and walked out of sight, opening the shed door. 

Frisk lingered until Papyrus shouted, “FRISK, WILL YOU BE JOINING ME OR NOT?” 

They and the flower gave Jenny another pitiful look before running after Papyrus. Soon after, there was nothing but silence. 

Jenny stayed curled up on the ground, massaging her shoulder until the pain eased some. When she finally stood up, she felt hopeless. The bars were strong. But maybe…  
“Maybe not strong enough,” she said to herself, running to them and placing her hands on them. The shock that came after literally knocked her out. Her screams reached an all-time high before she collapsed, gasping for breath. 

‘That fucker!’ she thought, twitching and attempting to shake away the pain. 

He must have rigged the call bars when she didn’t notice. How, she wasn’t sure of, but she knew that Papyrus was one sadistic motherfucker. She felt sad for the child, Frisk. Who knew how much suffering that child had gone through?

With what little energy she had to spare, she shakily made her way back to the dog-like bed and slipped under the covers, slipping back into an unsettling slumber. 

What other choice did she have?

~*~

“TIME TO AWAKEN, HUMAN!” 

The human groaned, eyes cracking open as she body protested the slightest of movements. Papyrus stood inside the cell with a plate and glass of water in hand. 

He was so close that it set of every alarm in her head. Her body moved faster than her mind and she quickly got up, pressing herself into a corner. 

Just like a caged animal

Papyrus chuckled at this, setting the plate and cup down in front of her bed. “AND HERE I THOUGHT HUMANS WEREN’T QUICK LEARNERS,” he mused. She glared at him but didn’t have the courage to get any closer.

His smile died and her heart dropped. She didn’t know if she could handle another attack; it hadn’t been long since the last two. “W-what?” she couldn’t help but ask, she saliva drying in her throat. Without making a sound, he started to approach her. 

Her muscles were aching from tensing up so hard, but she was still too unwell to run anywhere. “Stop it!” she shouted, but he didn’t. Jenny didn’t think it was possible for a skeleton to have just an evil grin, but Papyrus kept proving her wrong. 

In the blink of an eye, he gripped her wrists, pinning her to the wall. “I HAVE NEVER MET AN ENTICING HUMAN BEFORE YOU,” he said, his terrifying eyes capturing hers, “YOU MAKE ME WANT TO RIP YOU APART HUMAN, BUT YOUR FEATURES ARE MUCH TO DELICATE TO TOSS ABOUT!”

She scowled but said nothing. She didn’t trust herself to.

“I WILL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU, AND IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD AGREE. I AM SURE THAT NOW YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN. I DON’T TAKE KINDLY TO HUMANS, BUT FEMALES ARE A FRAGILE KIND.” 

‘How pigheaded of him,’ she thought, keeping her arms from trembling. 

“ALL I ASK IS FOR YOUR LOYALTY. WHATEVER I ASK, YOU DO, WHATEVER I SAY, GOES. OR…” His boney smile got wider. “I CAN TAKE YOU TO THE SQUARE AND WATCH AS THE ENTIRE TOWN RIPS YOU APART FOR ALL THE SUFFERING YOU HUMANS HAVE PUT US MONSTERS THROUGH!”

Jenny shrunk, almost wheezing at that point. Rip apart? She didn’t know if he was serious or not, but she wasn’t trying to die any time soon. 

‘All I had to do was listen to Toriel.’

“WELL?” Papyrus asked, waiting for her answer. 

She looked away at first, but instead of giving him a chance to grip her chin, she looked up at him and said, “Fine, we have a deal.”

“EXCELLENT,” he announced, letting her go and backing up suddenly. “IF YOUR BEHAVIOR IMPROVES OVER THE NEXT DAY, PERHAPS YOU SHALL RECEIVE THE WARMTH AND BATHE LIKE YOU DESPERATELY NEED TO!”

She wouldn’t admit it, but she was a bit stinky. Still, giving him anymore satisfaction wasn’t in her plans. Wordlessly she nodded, creeping around him and picking up the plate he gave. She ate what was on it; spaghetti and broccoli. 

Papyrus left her to her meal, walking out and locking the cell up.

Jenny finished eating in a matter of minutes. He was a rather good cook, but she’d never admit to that. Hell, she didn’t even know if he actually cooked her meal.

She slid the plate to the side and drank the water, leaving the glass with the rest of the dishes. She then sat on the doggy bed. 

Even though she hated it, she had to be honest with herself.

Being imprisoned sucked, especially since she had nothing time consuming to distract herself with. She didn’t know if it was day or night; it all seemed the same to her. But with the aching pains she was still getting as well as finally having a full stomach, Jenny decided to go back to sleep. If she tried to escape, she’d simply get hurt. If she made a fuss, her situation would not get any better either. Papyrus was headset on keeping her alive and imprisoned, and until she figured out a way to be free, she didn’t have a choice. 

It was either that or a rather painful death. 

~*~

“You want me to do what?” 

Frisk looked and felt awkward as they kept their hand outstretched through the bars. In their hand was a red collar with black, sharp studs. “He says it’s a gift. He wanted to say sorry about destroying your other clothes so he thought you might like this.”

Their voice was quiet and unsure, which put Jenny on edge. It didn’t help that the yellow flower kept staring at it like it was the devil himself. 

Still, it was just a collar, and it didn’t look wired either. With that in mind, she took it and put it on. Once the buckle was firmly on, the collar tightened considerably. Jenny coughed a little and tugged on it. “It’s a bit tight for me, but I think I can work with it,” she said with whatever amount of confidence she could muster. 

Frisk looked guilty but smiled regardless. “That’s good to know,” they said. “I’ll tell him you like it.” 

After that, they left. Jenny didn’t have a mirror to look at it, but she guessed it looked decent. 

Something suddenly fizzed, like a fuse going out. Confused, Jenny approached the cell bars and touched them without thinking. She immediately snatched her hands back in fear of the shock, but realized that no shock came. 

Surprised, she placed her hands on the gate, leaning forward to see if she could see anyone around the corner. 

Instead, the gate swung open and she fell through with a yelp. 

Jenny looked up once again, shocked and terrified that someone was there, waiting for her to get through. When she saw no one, Jenny quickly got to her feet and ran to the door. At first, she was hesitant to touch the knob, but after testing it out with a finger, she gripped the handle and ever so slowly opened the door. 

Outside was nothing but white, a pure foggy blizzard for her to deal with.

She looked to her left and right, not noticing anyone, and considered. If she ran, he’d come after her. The problem was, he wouldn’t know where she is. 

With a small smile, Jenny bolted for it. Her muscles weren’t quite ready for sprinting, but she didn’t give a damn. Maybe, if she could find her way back, she could bang on the door and scream Toriel’s name; beg for forgiveness for being stubborn and selfish. 

This was the exact opposite of what she was expecting. 

She didn’t expect to die.

She didn’t expect to be captured.

She didn’t think she would have to fear for her life.

Jenny wasn’t sure where she was running, but she immediately ducked into the trees to stay out of sight. Hope began to swell inside of her, draining away her fears and worries with every step she took. 

But for a moment, the blizzard cleared, and she caught sight of the malicious skeleton she was trying to outrun. She skidded to a stop, breathless and shivering. 

Jenny didn’t know if it was Papyrus or the snow that made her shiver. 

How the hell did he catch up to her?

He smirked and said, “I KNEW YOU WOULD TAKE THE BAIT. YOU HUMANS ARE SO HOPEFUL AND SO EASY TO MANIPULATE. DID YOU REALLY THINK THE WARDS WERE LET DOWN ON PURPOSE?”

She flinched. Jenny fell for it. It was a test and she failed. 

“I WILL FORGIVE THIS TRANSGRESSION, HUMAN. BUT I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME.” Even through the snow, Jenny knew he was grinning. “COME TO ME AND GET ON YOUR KNEES.”

Jenny glared at him, her hands balling into fists. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!!” Papyrus demanded. Jenny bit her lip, holding back the urge to scream as she walked to him. She hesitated before shakily getting down on her knees. Papyrus gripped the edge of her collar, tilting her head upward. 

He then spoke, with his voice so low that if she were a coward, she would have shat herself.

“I will not tolerate your profanity. If you speak like trash, I will treat you as such. Act like a bitch and I will call you as such. You are so simple minded that you didn’t think to question why I gave you this collar. But I suppose you can guess why now. So tell me-” his eye sockets went empty, nothing but a black abyss looking at her “-why I gave you this collar.” 

Jenny was visibly shaking, lips quivering as she said, “Y-you have a tracker in it?” 

“PRECISELY,” he said proudly, letting the collar go harshly and standing straight. “WITH JUST A LITTLE MAGIC, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES! I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU STRAY, MY PUPPY.” 

Jenny swallowed thickly and nodded, struck with an unknown fear once again. 

All he had to do was speak in a different tone and it took her back to when he first killed her. 

A time he cannot seem to remember 

“FOLLOW ME, HUMAN,” Papyrus said, beginning to walk. He didn’t have to turn his head to know she was following.

~*~

They made it back to the shed sooner than she would have liked. Papyrus shoved Jenny into the cell, closing it and locking it up behind her. She turned and asked, “Why are you doing this? Whatever other humans have done, I’m not the same!” 

“PERHAPS,” he said offhandedly, “BUT YOU STILL MAKE FOR A NICE DOLL.” 

She glared at him but said nothing. She was too fearful and tired to. He smirked and said, “I WILL BE ATTENDING TO SOME BUSINESS TOMORROW AND I HAVE PLANS OF BRINGING YOU ALONG. THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF YOU BEING LET IN THE HOUSE IF YOU BEHAVE WELL ENOUGH.”

Jenny relented on her glare, but only slightly. “…Okay.” 

Papyrus seemed satisfied with that. He turned to leave, but something came to the front of Jenny’s mind. “Wait,” she called out, running to the edge of the bars but never touching them. Papyrus turned and waited for her to continue. 

She bit her lip before asking, “Are you and Frisk and that flower the only ones living there?” 

He blinked before shrugging lightly. “MY BROTHER, BUT HE IS RARELY IN THE HOUSE. IN FACT, HE WAS ON GUARD DUTY.” He gave her a spine-chilling grin, the sharp bones of his jaw ready to tear off flesh. “HE WAS MOMENTS FROM KILLING YOU, HAD I NOT SHOWN UP SOONER.” 

That was all she needed to know about his brother. She lowered her head and backed up. Amused, Papyrus left her to her lonesome and to her thoughts. 

There was another just like him. 

Jenny had a sinking feeling about the faceless skeleton.

She had a sinking feeling about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems kinda long, it is. I'm working on making longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! ^ ^


	10. Ch. 10 - A Trip to Grillby's

“Yeah right, the moment I step out of here, he’ll be waiting for me,” Jenny spoke harshly, not intending to snap at Frisk but not fully able to contain her anger either. 

Frisk and Flowey had come to collect Jenny so she could bathe, but after the events of yesterday, she wasn’t too sure if all of it was a trap or not. 

Flowey groaned and flailed his petals. “Would you just come on?! The longer we’re out here, the quicker my roots will shrivel up!” he complained.

Jenny stared the flower down, who in return glared at her. Frisk sighed and grabbed Jenny’s hand gently. “It is okay, Jenny. If something happens, I’ll help you out.”

She wasn’t sure how they’d be able to help her, but she was kind of tired of smelling her underarms. With a slight nod, she followed the child out of the shed. The wind hit her body harshly; reminding her that running was futile.

She reminded herself that no matter how messed up the situation was, she needed to comply and listen to Papyrus. 

There was a large, intimidating house right next to the shed. Frisk opened the door and pulled her in. Jenny looked around and was mildly surprised at how bigger the house seemed on the inside. The living room was decently large. There was no dining room, just a slightly worn television sitting on top of a small dresser, with a black couch sitting at the other side. 

There was an upstairs that led to three more doors and a doorway to the right that led to the kitchen.

Frisk pointed to the middle door and said, “There’s a bathroom in there. We’ll take the clothes you’re wearing and wash them.”

Jenny sighed and tugged on the collar. She guessed she’d just have to wash around the damned thing. 

Frisk left her to wander, tending to something in the kitchen. She frowned but didn’t linger, walking upstairs and entering the middle door. There was no such thing as a tub; there was just a walk-in shower, a small sink and a toilet. In front of the toilet was a thin sundry tower. The surface was empty, but when inspected she found washcloths, tissue, and face wash. 

Shrugging, Jenny started slipping out of her pants, unbuttoning her shirt with some impatience. “Come on, you piece of crud,” she muttered, fidgeting with the third button. 

The door opened and she expected it to be Frisk with a towel or message, but instead she was met with a skeleton. 

Not Papyrus, but the other one he had mentioned, the one who spoke to her and brought her to the shed in the first place.

He was short; around five feet, but that didn’t make him any less eerie. His skull was sweating, with one red eye flaring instead of two like Papyrus. He wore a red shirt with a black coat over it. The coat had fur at the pockets and at the hood. He wore black basketball shorts lined with yellow and black, and his shoes were black and red, with yellow socks to match. 

What was notable was the fact that his right socket was out entirely, while the left glowed. 

The skeleton stared at her for a moment before smirking. Jenny didn’t waste time in throwing her shoe at him. “Ever heard of decency?” She asked sarcastically, amused when he looked both shocked and angry. 

A few seconds passed before it was just anger. “listen here, toots-” he said, stepping into the bathroom “-let’s not have a bad start. i’ll give ya a chance to apologize.” 

She made a short laugh, crossing her arms. “Says the monster that just finished ogling me. If I were you, I’d be apologizing first.” 

The skeleton sighed and Jenny felt her stomach drop. In the blink of an eye, she was firmly pressed onto the ceiling. She felt the collar around her tighten even more, restricting any deep breathing. 

“lemme get one thing straight, human,” he said, looking up at her with a cruel gaze. “jus’ ‘cause you’re the boss’ pet doesn’t mean ya got free range. you keep that shit ta yaself. now. are we gonna have any more problems?” 

Jenny shook her head. When he let her go, she fell onto her hands and knees, coughing when the collar loosened up again. She glared daggers at the new skeleton, but unlike Papyrus, he didn’t see it as a challenge. 

Instead he laughed and shook his head. “dunno where tha fuck he finds bitches like you. the name’s sans; sans the skeleton.” With that, he walked away.

Jenny’s body shook lightly as she composed herself. This skeleton wasn’t entirely different than Papyrus, but there something about him that was different. 

Scarily so, even. She just didn’t know what.

~*~

The shower was well needed. All her scrapes and bruises would have thanked her were they conscious beings, and her hair felt clearer and lighter. She got out and dried out, getting dressed in the clothes left for her. She frowned, not exactly liking the taste in clothing, but not hating it either. 

She wore a red camisole and a black furry off-the-shoulder shirt at the top; for the bottom, she wore black tights and red shorts. To top it off, she was also given a pair of red snow boots with white fur at the edges.

She felt edgy but right at home with the colors everyone else around her was wearing, Toriel included.

She walked out of the bathroom with her clothes in hand and called out, “Frisk, I’m finished!”

The child appeared from the kitchen and smiled. Sitting on the couch was Flowey, kind of just swaying as he watched his surroundings. Jenny walked downstairs and handed them her dirty clothes. “Thanks again,” she said.

“Oh, this is nothing,” Frisk said cheerily, putting her clothes in a basket. However, before she could say anything more, the front door slammed open. Papyrus stalked in, his anger evident in the way he carried himself. 

“FOILED AGAIN! I SWEAR, WHEN I CATCH HER, SHE WILL BE BEGGING FOR MY MERCY!!” He growled and slammed the door shut. 

In attempt to possibly calm him down, Frisk said, “I had her shower and change like you asked.” 

Papyrus’s words halted before his attention was turned to Jenny. She tensed up but shrugged as if it were no big deal. “Ta da?” she said, making a face. 

Papyrus smirked and said, “IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU IN PROPER ATTIRE, MY DEAR. ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE?”

Jenny asked, “Do I have a choice?” 

“NO,” he sneered, “I’M AFRAID NOT. GET YOUR COAT.” 

Jenny sighed and grabbed the hooded coat Frisk handed to her, slipping it on. The hood was large enough to house her brown hair, which she was grateful for. Before she could walk toward the door, Papyrus put a bony arm in front of her. “YOU ARE NOT READY YET.” 

Before she could respond, Papyrus chained a red leash to her collar. She glared at him and said, “Really? I’m not going to run.” 

“THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT, MY DEAR. NOW, LET US GO. FRISK?” 

Frisk jumped but looked up at him curiously. For a moment, there was a genuine smile on Papyrus’ face. 

She couldn’t believe it. 

“CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, ALRIGHT? I DON’T ENTIRELY AGREE WITH YOUR FOOD CHOICES BUT I CAN’T HAVE YOU COMPLAINING.” 

Frisk nodded and smiled, waving at the both of them. Jenny wasn’t entirely sure that Frisk understood what Papyrus just did to her, but she wasn’t going to say anything. 

With a tug, Jenny was pulled back into her reality, begrudgingly following Papyrus as he stepped outside. 

Jenny kept her head down as she walked, her knuckles cracking from balling her hands up too firmly.

What more could Papyrus do to embarrass her?

When they stepped into Grillby’s, it was like they set a bomb off. The lively restaurant paused, with all kinds of monsters looking their way. 

The monsters involved also being the dogs that had tried to kill her once before.

Jenny gulped but had no time to linger, as Papyrus had yanked on the leash and pulled her in. Ahead of them was a being standing behind a bar. It looked like a man, dressed in proper attire, but he was burning all over; a purple flame with endless fuel it seems. 

Papyrus walked up to the bar and sat, resting his leg over the other as he said, “SIT, HUMAN.” 

“I have a name, you know,” she muttered, taking a seat in a stool beside him. 

The man on fire smirked and said, “Well, well, well Rusty. What are you up to with a human by your side? And what a lovely human she is.” The monster winked a blue eye at her, causing her to scoff. 

Papyrus ignored her insolence and said, “THE STUPID THING DECIDED TO COME OUTSIDE THE RUIN GATES. HOW COULD I JUST LET HER RUN AROUND?”

The monster winced. “So cruel~” His voice sounded like the singe at the end of every sentence, but possibly angelic and deep at the same time. “Don’t you know how to treat a woman, Rusty?”

“ZIP IT, GRILLBY,” Papyrus demanded. “I REQUEST A BLOODY MARY AND A PLATE OF FRIES FOR THE HUMAN.” 

“One order coming right up,” Grillby cooed, walking away and disappearing behind a door. Jenny sighed and leaned forward, chin resting on her hand. “So you brought me out here to show me off then?” 

Papyrus looked at her, looking smug with his eyebrow raised. “IT SEEMS LIKE THE HUMAN IS SMART.”

“I do have a name and it’s Jenny,” she said, trying hard not to raise her voice. “The least you can do is call me by my name.” 

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully, letting her leash go to hang below her neck. “PERHAPS, JENNY. THAT DOES SEEM LIKE A NAME THAT FITS YOU.” 

A compliment? Jenny couldn’t believe her ears. Still, she wasn’t going to react, and left it at that with a shrug. 

A few minutes of silence passed before someone in a dark blue cloak floated to Papyrus. The skeleton turned and asked in an unnatural low voice, “Have you heard anything of her yet?” 

Jenny blinked and sat up straighter. It was hard to tell what the being said, but in a very quiet voice they said, “Tra la la… She retreated back to Waterfall. She might be returning to the Lab.” 

Papyrus growled, his appendages tightening and crackling like fireworks. “She is a coward. I refuse to let her get them, do you hear me? Report to me if she makes a move again and spread the word while you’re at it.”

The ghostly being nodded; their face was hidden in the hood. As they left, the Royal Guard and every other customer watched the mysterious being leave with concerned and almost fearful looks, the drunken bunny anthro included. 

Confused, Jenny was about to open her mouth up, but Grillby appeared with the drink and plate of fries. Papyrus grunted and said, “ABOUT TIME,” in his usual loud tone. Jenny perked up a little as her stomach’s hunger made itself known.

“Perfection needs patience, Papyrus,” Grillby said with a chuckle, “but you wouldn’t know about either of those traits now would you?” 

“I RESENT THAT YOU FURNACE!” Papyrus shouted, banging his fist on the table. 

Grillby made a bellyaching laugh, looking in Jenny’s direction before winking again. “Enjoy the fries, Darling.” 

Jenny blushed and tried a fry. “Mmm, crunchy on the outside, soft and salty on the inside,” she said with a smirk. “I think someone knows perfection.”   
Grillby chuckled deeply and leaned on the bar counter, his blue eyes glowing brighter. “Are you flirting with me, human?” he teased. “We wouldn’t want you getting burned, now would we?” 

Obviously not liking the display of flirting, Papyrus scowled and sipped on his drink. 

Jenny giggled despite herself and continued eating the French fries, eventually adding the ketchup and mustard to them. Grillby watched her, amused. “Papyrus, you aren’t starving her, are you?” 

“SHE HAS JUST RECENTLY BEHAVED, SO JUST THIS MORNING I GAVE HER A HEALTHY MEAL OF SPAGHETTI AND BROCCOLI,” Papyrus said almost proudly. 

Grillby clicked his tongue. “You can’t have fun with a frail body, Rusty. Keep her fed and she’ll do well in bed~”

Jenny choked on her fries, gasping and looking to Papyrus. “I didn’t sign up for that!!” 

“AND NEITHER DID I,” Papyrus announced, glaring at Grillby. “I HAVE NO INTENTION OF COPULATING WITH YOU, JENNY, AND FURTHERMORE, YOU CANNOT HAVE ‘DIBS’, GRILLBY.” 

Grillby pouted and sighed. “Both of you are sticks in the mud,” he complained. 

Satisfied, Papyrus turned to Jenny and said, “WORRY NOT, YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE LIKE THAT.”

Jenny didn’t know if she should have been relieved or offended by that. Instead, she continued eating her fries. Grillby and Papyrus continued to talk until she finished. Papyrus stood, grabbing her leash in the process and said, “COME JENNY, WE SHOULD RETURN HOME AND PREPARE FOR TOMORROW.” 

Jenny waved to Grillby as she was forced to follow him because of the leash. “What’s happening tomorrow?” 

“TOMORROW, WE WILL BE TRAPPING A FOE THAT AS LONG SINCE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE,” he said, opening the door and walking into the snow. “AND YOU WILL BE THE BAIT THAT BRINGS HER IN.” 

Jenny stopped short and asked, “Wait, what?” 

Papyrus tugged on her leash and said, “YOU HEARD ME. YOU WON’T JUST BE WALKING AROUND FOR NOTHING. YOU HAVE A PURPOSE AND WE WILL EXPLOIT YOUR SUDDEN ENTRY. THE LONGER SHE ROAMS AROUND FREE, THE LONGER FRISK IS IN DANGER.” He frowned deeply. “NOT TO MENTION SHE WANTS TO TAKE MY SPOT AFTER SHE RIGHTFULLY LOST IT.” 

Jenny frowned and sighed. “Great, so I’m at risk of getting hurt?” 

Papyrus stopped suddenly, leading Jenny to do the same. He exhaled before turning around, tiny pupils meeting her eyes. “YOUR SAFETY WOULD BE NICE I GUESS, BUT I HAVE NO WORRY OVER YOUR SAFETY. DO NOT MISTAKE MY GENEROUS OFFERS FOR BEING GENEROUS.” 

Jenny should have figured that, but she still felt both helpless and a little hurt. She spoke before she thought and said, “I’m not surprised considering you’re the biggest asshole in the universe.” 

Papyrus yanked her leash hard enough to force her into the snow. She yelped, her hood falling back as she looked up at the monster looming over her. He scowled down at her. 

“MIND YOUR MANNERS, JENNY,” he warned, picking the leash back up and yanking her onto her feet. She choked, gripping the collar as she followed him. “I AM BEING NICE, REALLY. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR HUMAN MIND IS SLOW TO UNDERSTAND, SO I AM GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE BEFORE I CUT IT OFF.” 

She gulped, chills going down her spine as she walked. The blizzard was picking up, leading Jenny to stumble about. Papyrus was steadfast, never slowing or weaving about as the wind hit him. 

He was as strong as a tree, but Jenny felt that he could bring down the force like a mountain. 

She wasn’t willing to test out that theory. 

~*~

When they got home, Frisk was sitting down on the couch and watching a cartoon that came from the Surface. 

Flowey was asleep but Frisk was up and watching the show. Jenny blinked before tensing up when Papyrus reached for her. He removed the leash from the collar. She was practically sweating bullets when he got incredibly close. 

He then yawned and said, “I SHALL RETIRE TO MY ROOM. COME WITH ME IF YOU ARE TIRED.”

Jenny started sweating more bullets. Frisk stood up and said, “She can have the couch.” 

“AND WHY IS THAT?” Papyrus questioned, staring Frisk down. 

They tensed up and said, “W-well, I think this is a lot for her. She should sleep on her own. She won’t run, I don’t think.” 

“I have no plans on it,” she muttered, almost yawning in the process. 

Papyrus seemed indecisive at first, but then relented and said, “OF COURSE, FRISK. COME.” 

The child meekly followed Papyrus, waving to Jenny before disappearing upstairs in what was Papyrus’ room. 

Jenny looked at the couch and saw that Flowey had woken up, blinking slowly before looking up at Jenny. “…Howdy.” 

“Hi,” she said, sitting down and yawning. “What’s your story anyway?”

“None of your business,” he expressed. “What about yours?” 

“Repeat what you just told me,” Jenny said, grabbing the blanket and curling up, giving Flowey space. The flower huffed and went quiet. There was an awkward silence before he asked, “How did you get here? Or should I say, how did you get past the Caretaker of the Ruins?” 

“I didn’t,” Jenny said softly, surprised that he was the only one to mention Toriel. “I promised her I’d return. She was right about me coming over here. I should have listened to her.” 

There was a peaceful silence before Flowey asked, “Why did you promise to return? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” 

Jenny sat up, turning to face him. “She’s crazy, yes, but she didn’t kill me. I stayed with her for over a week before deciding to come out here. I wasn’t trying to get away, I was just bored. But… She was right about here. The first thing Papyrus and the Royal Guard did was succeed in getting me killed.” She laughed a little, rubbing her forehead. “It’s weird, but he doesn’t even remember killing me, even though afterward he made several small attempts.” 

Flowey tilted his head at that. “All of that is strange. Toriel is a cold killer for one, and for another, that makes no sense unless…” He went quiet, peaking Jenny’s curiosity. 

“Unless what?” she asked. 

He looked at her with a slightly scared look on his face. “There was a day Papyrus was out, the same day he brought you back. Just earlier…” 

When he didn’t continue, Jenny sat on the ground before him, nose close to Flowey’s face. “What happened the day I died?” 

Flowey looked guilty, looking elsewhere before almost whispering, “Frisk did something they shouldn’t have and they were punished for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waited too long to post another chapter? Yes? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	11. Ch. 11 - The Trap

Jenny was overly curious and at the same time worried. “What? The kid was killed for standing up for themselves? Not that I’m surprised, but who would be dumb enough to do that at this point? Hasn’t Frisk been around long enough for everyone to lighten up to him?”

Despite her asking him more than one question, he had answers for all of them. 

But…

He was hesitant. 

He looked away and said, “I-I think we should save questions for later.” 

“Hey, wait a minute-!” Jenny tried to protest, but the sudden yet small gush of wind that hit her made both her and Flowey turn. 

Sans appeared out of nowhere. Although he could have had a key, he didn’t make near enough noise. It was almost as if he appeared out of thin air. Jenny shuddered.   
Sans gave her an incredulous look and asked, “what?” 

Jenny shrugged and sat back on the couch. Sans sighed and took another look at her; not a lecherous one this time. “you uh… plan on wearin’ that for bed?” 

“What other choice do I have?” she asked. Sans didn’t respond to that, padding his way up the stairs in a sluggish way. Jenny and Flowey watched him until he disappeared into his room. 

Aside from the tv, it was dark and quiet again. Jenny looked to Flowey in confusion, only to yelp in surprise when a bundle of clothes was thrown at her face. She glared up at the direction they came from, only to shrink a little. Sans was standing at the upper floor over the rail, but he was barely recognizable; nothing but a faint shadow looming over her. 

Except that red glowing eye. It almost scared her. 

“use them as sleepwear, I guess.” He shrugged before disappearing once again. Jenny held the clothes in her hand and muttered a ‘thank you’. She inspected them and found it to be a black undershirt and brown basketball shorts. 

Jenny pouted a little, wishing she had to knapsack. Maybe then she could finally add a bra to the equation. 

Flowey blinked and said, “That was weird. But really, Jenny you should sleep.”

Jenny stood up and said, “I’d rather change first. And you still owe me answers.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” he said in a quieter tone. “Right now isn’t the best time.” 

“Because someone might hear us?” she asked, turning to him. When he didn’t respond, she sighed. “Every man for himself around here huh? No, don’t answer that either.” She sighed and made her way upstairs to change.

Whether she liked it or not, she wouldn’t be getting the answers she wanted that night. 

But she was positive she’d get them eventually.

~*~

Someone shook Jenny awake, causing her to grumble and turn. “Wake me up in a while.” 

“I don’t know what time it is, but you have to get up anyway.”

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and turned over, finding that Frisk was looking at her. Flowey’s vines and roots were wrapped around Frisk’sleft shoulder as he almost hovered over Frisk. “Yeah, looks like you have to fight Undyne.” 

Jenny’s eyes closed and opened slowly before she yawned again, sitting up and scratching her hair. “Undone who?” 

Flowey snorted and said, “Hurry and wake up already! We were supposed to wake you up an hour ago but Frisk whined that you looked sooo peaceful sleeping!” Flowey waved his leaves around, looking frustrated. 

Frisk blushed and said, “S-she needed the rest!!”

Jenny groaned and got off the couch. “Mr. Brittle Bones can wait a few damn minutes so I can get dressed,” she said, irritated. “It isn’t like I asked to be bait for whatever plans he’s got going on in his head.”

“It’s your bones that will be brittle if you keep him waiting!” Flowey shouted, flailing at this point. 

The door opened and in stepped Papyrus, not looking particularly grouchy, but he didn’t look happy either. “WHAT IS THIS? FRISK, I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO WAKE HER UP AN HOUR AGO?”

Frisk smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Uhhh, I forgot?” Flowey facepalmed. 

At first, Papyrus looked annoyed. He then turned to Jenny and said, “I WOULD NOT ADVISE YOU DRESS UP FOR THIS. SLIP ON PANTS AND A COAT AND COME ALONG.” Papyrus walked out of the house, leaving the trio standing in the living room with dumbfounded faces.

Flowey was the first to snap out of it. “W-whatever, just hurry up and get dressed! I don’t want to keep him waiting any longer.”

“Hey, I’m the one that has to be ‘bait’, whatever that means,” she grumbled, slipping on the brown jeans she wore before, as well as her coat and red boots. She then huffed and looked at Frisk and Flowey. “I’ll be back.” She turned to leave, but someone gripped on her coat’s sleeve and tugged. 

Jenny turned and saw a worried Frisk. “I… well, maybe… maybe you shouldn’t go. Maybe I can c-convince Papyrus to…” 

Jenny frowned and said, “Relax kid, I’ll be fine. Papyrus wouldn’t let her kill me, I’m sure.” 

Still, Frisk didn’t let go. Jenny knew that Papyrus would eventually come back in for her. Jenny gently tugged her arm away from them. “Whether you like it or not, I have to go. I’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Even though Frisk still didn’t look swayed, they took a step back and gave a weak smile. 

She gave a long sigh and left the house, zipping her jacket up before approaching Papyrus to be leashed. The thought of her just willingly waiting to be chained up sent unwanted illusions in her mind. She shook them out, but found it surprising when he didn’t chain her up. 

Instead, he turned to her and held out his hand. “COME, HUMAN. IT WILL TAKE US SOME TIME TO REACH THE RIGHT SPOT.” 

Confused, Jenny placed her hand in his, only for him to fling her up. He stood at an angle, allowing her to fall onto his back. “HANG ON, JENNY.” 

She nervously wrapped her arms around his back, gasping and shutting her eyes tightly when Papyrus decided to run. His speed was inhuman, making the wind and snow hit her face as they ran outside the town of Snowdin.

He then ran uphill. Jenny clung tighter, surprised to find that she found warmth from the skeleton. ‘He’s a monster, monsters are different than humans,’ she thought to herself.   
Different, but very similar personality wise. 

Before she knew it, they stopped. Jenny recognized the area as a place she ran to. She looked to her left and saw that she’d fallen that very cliff because of Papyrus. She had little time to think of that, however, as Papyrus had gripped her wrist and pulled her further down. 

They traveled only about thirty feet before Papyrus stopped and said, “THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE.” 

Jenny looked up at him and asked, “Alright, so what now? Are you gonna put me in a cage or what?” 

Papyrus started to back away from her and said, “YOU WILL STAY RIGHT THERE UNTIL SOMEONE APPROACHES YOU. AFTERWARD, I SUGGEST YOU START RUNNING.” 

“Wait, hold on!” Jenny shouted, taking a step toward Papyrus but stopping short when sharp bones appeared out of the ground. 

A step more and she would have gotten impaled. 

“YOU WILL STAY RIGHT THERE AND DO AS I ASK, HUMAN. THIS IS NOT A REQUEST, BUT A DEMAND.” Papyrus looked smug. “PERHAPS LETTING YOU SLEEP IN A HOUSE WAS PAMPERING YOU TOO MUCH.” 

Jenny gritted her teeth but said nothing as she took a step back. Papyrus wasn’t going to let her run away from this. She had no idea who this “Undyne” was nor how fast or strong the monster would be. 

That monster was clearly one Papyrus was having trouble with. But why wasn’t Sans out here helping? Where was the rest of the Royal Guard?   
The longer Jenny stayed put in the cold, the worse she felt. 

This was a bad idea, even her body seemed to agree. She wanted to run, run far away and hide in their home. 

A branch snapped and she twitched, looking in the direction of the sound. A silhouette appeared near the trees. It looked taller than Papyrus and was cloaked. Jenny took a step back, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. 

She couldn’t move, not until they moved first. 

And they did

She saw blue scales, long red flowing hair, and a lone yellow eye that burned in rage. “Six souls,” it, or a she rather, called out. “We have six souls stored away. It takes seven human souls to open the barrier. That traitor has not only let the last one we needed to live, but uses another as a pet?” 

The monster laughed, slowly making her way toward Jenny. “He’s gotten soft. And you! You sicken me!” Jenny noticed a visible weapon in her hand; a glowing blue spear from the looks of it. 

Jenny started backing up faster, but wasn’t given a chance to run. A blue spear has pierced its way through Jenny’s right leg, causing her to scream out in pain. “YOU BITCH!!!” she screamed, gripping on the spear and attempting to pull it up. 

She couldn’t. She was weak, too weak to lift the spear up and out of her leg. 

Too weak to run

Too weak to fight

The monster Undyne laughed bitterly. “With your soul, we will reach the surface and finally show you weak humans what we are capable of!"

Undyne was twenty feet away now, and closing in fast. Jenny didn’t have a chance to blink twice before Undyne was gripping Jenny’s collar, yanking the spear forcefully out of her leg. Jenny would have screamed from that, but Undyne gripped her throat tightly, the monster’s free hand gripping the bloody spear. 

“Your death will be our beginning!” 

For the second time in her life, she felt something sharp push through her own body. 

Like Papyrus, she didn’t like making her victims’ deaths quick. Undyne wanted her to die slowly, painfully.

Undyne let Jenny’s limp body crumple to the snowy ground. Blood was flowing everywhere, too much blood. “Rot in hell, you harlot,” Undyne spat, pulling the spear out.   
Jenny closed her eyes, almost certain that she heard Frisk calling out for her. 

Nah, it wasn’t possible. 

Frisk stayed home, safe and sound like good children are supposed to.

Jenny had never been a fighter. In self-defense, she killed a man, but luck was on her side. 

In the Underground, there was no such thing as luck. 

~  
*  
~

Jenny woke up, gasping for air as her body shook almost violently. She had died for a second time and it made her want to throw up. Didn’t Papyrus say to run? 

Why didn’t she run? She was so paralyzed with fear that she allowed her own demise. It was night again. The television was on, nothing but static, and Flowey had stopped talking mid-sentence. They glanced at each other, but Flowey’s look of shock and fear had confirmed everything she needed to know.

She died, but she came back. She didn’t know why it was that specific time, but she realized why Frisk didn’t want her to go out. 

Still, what choice did she have? She would just have to run this time and give that Undyne no chance to talk. 

That familiar whoosh hit Flowey and Jenny again, and they turned to see Sans looking at them incredulously. “what?” he asked.

Jenny shivered and gripped the blanket tighter. “Nothing,” she muttered. 

Sans shrugged and gave her the same look he did before. “you uh… plan on wearin’ that for bed?”

“….I would rather not?” she asked more than said. It felt like déjà vu all over again and it terrified Jenny.

Once again, Sans disappeared upstairs and threw the bundle of clothes at her not long after. She was so zoned out that they hit her in the face again. She muttered a thank you right after and waited for Sans to disappear before turning to Flowey. 

“What’s happening to me?” she begged, her body shaking from the shock. 

Flowey sighed and lowered his head. “There’s a way this game is played. Well, it isn’t really a game anymore. Everything has changed.” 

“Changed?” Jenny questioned. “What’s that mean?” 

“It means that before you fell, Frisk had the power to control what happened to this world,” Flowey said, looking directly at Jenny with an equal amount of fear. “It’s an ability I once had. We had the power to RESET; to go back in time and try a different way of life. If a way got too violent then of course there was no going back. But Frisk…  
“Frisk was the first I’d known to live this long, to take my power from me and try to use it for good. Every time they died, they could go back to the time they felt most determined to do anything, whether if the task was small or large. They could also have the power to go back and do everything over.” Flowey gulped. “But now everything is different.” 

Jenny waited a moment to ask anything else, letting everything settle in before asking, “Okay, how is everything different?” 

“With you down here, their power has weakened and leaked onto you. But not enough has been absorbed into you to keep you from death. If you die, you can’t come back. Unless…”

Jenny waited, her stomach turning in knots as she waited. 

Flowey sighed, looking a little tearful as he said, “Every time you die, Frisk has to kill themselves to bring you back. The first time was by chance because someone killed them. This time, they willingly offed themselves to bring you back.”

Oh

Fuck

“Shit,” Jenny muttered, standing up and walking around. “You mean the kid’s gotta hurt themselves for me every time I slip up?” 

“Yes,” Flowey practically wailed. “They left me here and ran out to try and stop Papyrus, but they made it too late!” 

Jenny sighed and leaned up against the wall. “For this kid to be hurting themselves for me…” 

There was something horribly wrong with Frisk killing themselves so quickly just for Jenny’s sake, but that was the least of her worries. “Well fuck, what am I going to do now?” she asked Flowey.

The flower shivered. “I don’t know. You can’t deny Papyrus, so you may want to learn how to dodge her long enough for Papyrus to step in.” 

“But how long could that take?” she asked, rubbing her stomach. 

“That’s up to you,” Flowey said, yawning. “Great, now I’m tired again. We should sleep.”

Jenny nodded a little, holding her clothes to her chest. “…Yeah…” 

The thought of having to face Undyne out in the cold repeatedly scared her, but she really didn’t have a choice. Everyone was currently under the mercy of Papyrus, and to defy was to ask for pain or worse. She needed to figure out how to survive and fast, otherwise she and Frisk would be in trouble. 

~  
*  
~

Frisk had stirred Jenny awake an hour after she was supposed to wake up. She was grateful, but didn’t complain this time as she hurriedly got dressed.

Frisk was mute the entire time. 

Flowey looked up at her and said, “Remember, dodge and run; that’s all you can do with that crazy fish lady.” 

She’d zipped up her coat and nodded just as Papyrus walked in. She turned to him, gulping and trying to push back her fear. “I’m ready.”

Papyrus looked up and down at her and said, “YOU ARE DRESSED IN THE PROPER ATTIRE. I’M IMPRESSED.” He then turned and walked outside. Jenny moved to follow him, but Frisk gripped onto her arm this time.

Jenny paused and looked at Frisk. “I know what you had to do, okay? I’ll run this time and I’ll be okay.” 

Frisk almost whimpered as they shook their head. “No, you can’t! She can’t be beaten, and she can’t be outrun! Please, I can convince Papyrus otherwise about this!”   
Jenny smiled softly and ruffled Frisk’s hair. “I will be okay, alright?”

“…But you can’t promise that,” they whispered. Jenny sighed and almost had to yank her arm away from Frisk’s grip. 

“I have to go,” she muttered, stepping out into the cold. 

Very little time passed before she was on Papyrus’ back. Up they went at a fast pace; fast enough to where she had to close her eyes due to the wind. 

Soon enough, she was in the spot Papyrus had placed her before. She looked up at the skeleton and asked, “I can start running when she approaches me, right?” 

“THAT WOULD BE WISE,” Papyrus said, walking away and disappearing behind the trees. Jenny shuddered and waited, legs itching to run already. She didn’t have to wait too long until she saw a familiar shadow in the distance. She braced herself, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. 

“Six souls,” Undyne called out. “We have six souls stored away. It takes seven human souls to open the barrier.”

Jenny didn’t let her finish her monologue as she ran for it. She wasn’t sure which way to run, but voted for left. 

“Get back here, you punk!!” Undyne shouted, running after her right after. 

Jenny tried to keep her breaths even as she ran, almost slipping over the snow several times. ‘If I’m moving, she can’t pin me!’ she thought, desperately looking for Papyrus.   
But the skeleton didn’t show up.

Jenny slipped and couldn’t get her footing together before a blue spear pinned her body to the ground. She gasped for breath, pain gripping her body like a tight vice. 

“Nice try, Human, but no one outruns me!” Undyne gripped Jenny’s hair, yanking her head up harshly. “Be a part of the new world!!” 

Without another word, she mercilessly slit Jenny’s throat. 

The world faded.

Jenny didn’t come back for a minute, but when she did she barely kept herself from screaming. 

Jenny gripped her throat, her heart pounding wildly as she shook. Flowey whimpered, distracting her only a little. He looked at her and said, “You didn’t run fast enough.” 

Jenny continued to breathe heavy, leaning back on the couch. “I’ll just… try a different tactic…”

“The more you try, the more they’ll kill themselves to bring you back,” Flowey warned, placing his leaves on his head. 

“Hey, I never asked for them to bring me back!” she hissed, looking at him. “I didn’t ask for any of this, so don’t make it seem like I want this!” 

“I-I’m not, but-!” Flowey stopped when Sans entered the room.

Jenny inwardly groaned. She’d have to go through this every night, wake up to Frisk’s desperate pleading, only to die by Undyne’s hands and end up back where she started. She balled her fists as she waited for Sans to do what he usually did. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would escape from Undyne and stay alive. 

~  
*  
~

Frisk’s pleadings had become louder when they woke Jenny up. But still, she ignored them and pressed on with the day. When Papyrus and Jenny had made it to their spot, she planned to run into the woods, where it would be impossible to make a straight shot. 

When Undyne showed up, Jenny ran for it, but was slaughtered when Undyne rained multiple spears down on her from above. 

She screamed this time when she had awoken from her deathly slumber, sweating bullets as Flowey watched her. 

He didn’t know what else he could say to her. There was just no outrunning Undyne. 

When Frisk woke her up the next day, she looked at Frisk and said, “Stop killing yourself for me. Please, you don’t have to keep bringing me back.” 

Frisk gave her a sad look, hugging her tightly before she could get out of the couch. “Please! Please let me convince Papyrus to reconsider. I can’t do this anymore!” Frisk started to sniffle, which all but broke Jenny’s heart. 

She sighed but relented, fearful of dying again. “Go on, kid. But I don’t think you can get through to him.”

“But I must try,” Frisk pleaded, letting her go before running out the front door. Jenny sat up fully, placing her face in her hand. 

She felt bad but all the same, she never wanted to come back. 

Why did Frisk keep trying to bring her back? 

She didn’t get a chance to think about it, as Papyrus stepped in, awfully jolly. Frisk walked behind him, desperate and looking incredibly worried. “FEAR NOT, FRISK, THE HUMAN WILL COME TO NO HARM. I HAVE A PLAN!!”

“But-!” Frisk tried to plead, but Papyrus held up a hand and said, “I AM A PROFESSIONAL. SHE IS IN SAFE HANDS.” 

Jenny paled. 

There was no talking him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps, give the girl a break! She'll be grateful if you just stayed put. 
> 
> I wonder how many deaths it'll take for her to find a way to survive long enough?


End file.
